Silent Melody
by demoltionstarfall
Summary: Kurt's world is turned upside down when a prank goes wrong and he ends up deaf. Klaine fic
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel thought this was going to be just another day at school, sure he expected a possible slushie and definitely some shoving and a likelihood of being pushed into his own locker. The dumpster incidents had stopped since he joined glee, he tended to be with another member of the group at all times, but none of this meant he enjoyed the whole bullying experience. He missed the safety Dalton had provided, he also missed Blaine, but their no bullying policy had been a great comfort each morning. But at least he no longer received threats from Karofsky.

The only thing that was in the way of Kurt having an acceptable day today was the snow which had feel last night. There wasn't much, but there was enough that a lot of the jocks and cheerios were chasing innocent bystanders with snow balls around the car park until they found shelter inside the school and when there wasn't some outsider they could attack they turned on one another. All Kurt needed to do was sneak inside and hopefully avoid detection from the snow ball armed idiots currently attacking each other.

He almost made it, the entrance was in sight, he could practically feel the heating system on his nose when the first hit him. Right on the back of his head, instantly ruining the hair style he had put in place earlier that morning. Snow was worse than slushies, it was dirtier, colder and hurt a lot more, since more power could be put into the throw. Kurt hesitated before he went to take an extra step forwards.

"What's the matter Hummel, too gay for an innocent snow ball fight?" Kurt heard one of the jocks shout. Kurt hesitated, he reminded himself over and over that he should just walk away, that none of them were worth his time or energy. He even wondered why he had stopped in the first place. Before he could take another step he felt a snow ball smack the side of his face almost knocking him over. He knew it had damaged his ear from the ringing and instant pain. The snow balls didn't stop, Kurt slipped on the ice, he feel to the ground, no longer being able to hear the laughs from his attackers. As his head smacked onto the ice Kurt could no longer see his attackers either.

Blaine had woken up a little earlier than usual, he needed the time to make his way to class without slipping on ice, this would take him about twice as long as usual. Plus he needed to stop by the Warbler choir room where he had left one of texts books. And he wanted to squeeze in a phone call to Kurt his classes started. Missing Kurt had really started to set in this week.

He had retrieved his book and was making his way to his first class of the day, having spoken with Kurt earlier he was feeling rather happy today. The snow almost put a stop to that when he had to pull a hat on over his perfectly gelled hair, potentially messing it up. But Blaine just kept reminding himself he would be seeing Kurt tomorrow and that he had Warbler practice and two free periods today. Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he struggled for a moment to remove his gloves so he could answer his phone.

"Hello?" Blaine said, he hadn't recognised the number.

"Is this Mr. Anderson, Mr. Blaine Anderson?" An unfamiliar voiced asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, may I ask who this is?" Blaine said stepping to one side to allow some Freshmen to walk past him and into the school building.

"My name is Mary I work at Lima hospital, I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Kurt Hummel, his father asked me to inform you he's been in quite a bad accident," Blaine's heart fell to his stomach, rendering him speechless, "Mr. Hummel wanted me to inform you he'll be going down to surgery soon." Blaine was already making a circle back to his dorm and towards his car.

"Can you tell Kurt's father I'm on my way." He wanted to add to tell Kurt but he had no idea if Kurt was even awake and he wasn't sure whether he would want to hear that kind of information over the phone. He sent a quick text to Wes telling him what was going on and headed straight to Lima.

When Blaine did arrive at the hospital he was no longer his put together self who had left the dorms that moment. His hair was no longer in perfect gelled condition, his tie had been loosen and his face was red from the cold.

"Can you tell me where Kurt Hummels room is, he was bought in this morning?" Blaine asked the receptionist.

"Yes, third floor, head injuries ward, room 286." The receptionist said after she had typed the information into the computer in front of her. Blaine took off to the elevators.

Burt Hummel was leaning against a wall inside the room, Kurt was not there.

"They've taken him into surgery." Burt said when he saw Blaine come in.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, sitting in the vacant chair, slightly out of breath.

"He was walking into school this morning and some kids ambushed him with snow balls. They think it's broken his ear drum and when he feel he hit his head pretty hard. The doctor his almost certain that when he wakes up he won't be able to hear a thing. They don't know if he'll ever be able to hear again." Burt couldn't even look at Blaine as he spoke, the emotional pain was written all over his face. Blaine felt the blood leave his face, this one stupid prank would ruin the rest of Kurt's life. It would ruin his dreams of Broadway, the running of his day to day life. His education. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter so much, hopefully everything else will be pretty good to. I'm planning on posting these as I write them! On with the chapter!

When Kurt finally came back from surgery both Burt and Blaine were pacing the room. Finn had gone to get everyone a cup of coffee, Carole was at work and Mercedes had not stopped texting Blaine for a minute by minute up date.

"It all went well, we managed to repair most of the damage and stop the bleeding," the doctor said as he followed Kurt, who was still unconscious into the room, "unfortunately we do still think he will have some kind of permanent hearing loss, his ear drums and nerves were severely broken so there wasn't much we could do. A nurse will be along shortly to take his vitals and when he shows signs of waking up if you page the nurse." The doctor left without offering to answer the many questions both Blaine and Burt had.

Burt took the chair one side of Kurt and Blaine took the other. Burt's eyes didn't move from Kurt's face, which was covered in bandages. Blaine took Kurt's hand into both of his.

"I'm going to hire the best lawyer in this state and make sure every person threw any snow ball at him today is put away," Burt said slowly, "they're not getting away with this again." Blaine nodded, "I knew he should have stayed at Dalton with you, he was safe there." A stab of guilt hit Blaine, he should have been there to help his boyfriend, he shouldn't have let him transfer back so easily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel," Blaine said wiping away a tear. "I should have been there or I should have not let him go, I should have." Burt cut Blaine off before he could say another word.

"Blaine, none of this was your fault, kiddo, you did nothing wrong, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this, going back to Mckinley was Kurt's choice and you can't be there with him all the time. The only people who should be feeling guilty are those idiots who did this to him." Burt said raising his voice slightly, Blaine nodded he knew what Burt was saying was true but he still felt powerless. The anger which was clearly evident in Burt had also found its way into the usually oh so dapper Blaine.

"Did Figgins say anything about this whole thing?" Blaine asked, he wanted to try an distract himself, even if it was just for a few minutes, from the fact that Kurt had been so badly hurt.

"He said, that they've been suspended and pending an investigation, he said he would be dropping by to talk with Kurt sometime this week, get his side of the story." Burt said with a sigh. "Finn was the one who found him, the doctors said if he wasn't bought here so fast then the bleeding may have been to severe to fix." Blaine had never felt so grateful for Finns reckless driving and disregard so speed limits.

"Where is Finn?" Blaine asked, he had expected him to come by sooner rather than later.

"I'm not sure, would you mind seeing if he's in the waiting room? I don't want him alone if he's not handling this well." Burt asked, Blaine wasn't feeling too thrilled at the idea of leaving Kurt's side, he wasn't too thrilled at the idea of not being there if he woke up. But he went anyway, he went because he couldn't look at the heart monitor any longer, he couldn't look at Kurt's injured face without feeling a rush of rage. He left with a quick nod after squeezing Kurt's hand and closing the door behind him.

Finn was sat in the waiting room, hunched over holding what appeared to be a full cup of cold coffee, a similar cup sat on the table in front of him. He didn't move as Blaine sat down on the chair next to him or as Blaine picked up the coffee and took a quick sip of the disgusting cold liquid, he just wanted something about his surroundings felt familiar even if it wasn't the Lima bean standard he was used to.

"Hey," Blaine said as he placed the cup down again. Finn didn't speak. "Burt sent me out here to make sure you're ok."

Finn made no acknowledgement that Blaine was even there, they just sat in silence for a few moments.

"I shouldn't have let him go by himself," Finn mumbled so quietly that Blaine was unsure he had even spoke. Finn sat up a little higher and placed his coffee on the table, a small amount of it spilled over side, neither boy seemed to care very much though.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked watching as Finn ran his fingers through his hair.

"He offered me a ride this morning, but I said I would go in my own, I should have gone with him, or offered him a lift. Then he wouldn't have been alone. I just keep running through my head how I could have stopped this whole thing. And then I keep thinking about how I'm going to round up Puck and Mike and go and deafen everyone who did this to him." Blaine patted Finn's shoulder, a little awkwardly but still the sentiment was there.

"I know how you feel," Blaine said with a sigh leaning back and looking at the ceiling, "they can't go unpunished, not this time." Finn nodded looking down at his hands.

The sat in silence the clock ticking, neither Finn nor Blaine moved very much or said very much until Burt poked his head out the door from Kurt's room and called to them both.

"He's awake." A nurse rushed in ahead, Finn and Blaine hurrying after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own glee!

A/N: so instead of doing uni work I wrote this! I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. It's nice to know people are enjoying this. And a quick side note, I'm from the UK so if there's any English slang I apologise, I try to eliminate as much as possible, I watch quite a few American TV shows. Anyway, on with the fic! And anything in italics is written down.

Kurt's eyes were blinking slightly when Blaine walked in the room, he stuck by the door while all the medical team rushed around him and Burt comforted Kurt. It was too much for Blaine to take in, he slipped back outside the door, he didn't want to be there when Kurt realised, or when he was informed he might not hear again. He didn't want to be there to see the pain on his face. He leant against the wall outside of his room.

"Hey," a soft voice said next to him, Carole was standing there with a fresh cup of coffee. No one seemed to drink the coffee they bought in this place. "I got off of work early, he's awake now, you know?"

"I know," Blaine said looking at Carole, "I wasn't sure if I could remain calm when he found out. I just feel so angry and so sad and guilty."

"I know, Blaine, we all feel those things. But right now Kurt is going to need all of us to be there for him. Not to seek revenge for him or beat ourselves up over what happened, all he's going to need is our support and our love. We need to let the system handle everyone else and just focus on Kurt." Carole patted Blaine's shoulder as she spoke. Blaine knew she was right. "He's going to need all of us totally on his side from now. This is going to be a lot to handle." Blaine knew what Carole was saying. In her own way she was suggesting that if this was something he wasn't going to be able to handle then it was best to bow out now. But Blaine knew he could handle this, that he wanted to handle this. He wanted nothing more than to be happy with Kurt.

* * *

Kurt blinked a few times, feeling as though he was still in his dream state. He became more certain he was dreaming when he could not hear the people who appeared to be surrounding him. He attempted to move his arms, his left he a little and his right was attached to a drip.

"What happened?" Kurt was certain he had spoke but could not hear his own words. He cleared his eyes and took in the hospital surrounding him. He took in his dad and Finn both standing there, Finn looked shell shocked, Burt looked quite angry. Kurt tried again but still heard nothing. His attention was bought to a doctor standing beside him, holding out a pen and paper. He smiled and motioned for Kurt to take the pad from his hands.

_Hi Kurt, my names Dr. Hail, I operated on you earlier on today. How are you feeling? _ Kurt wondered why this information was being written down rather than spoken, so far it seemed as though everyone in the room just wanted to remain silent.

"Why are you writing this all down?" Kurt asked, trying to make himself louder so he could attempt to hear his own voice. He watched as his doctor and father had a conversation with one another, although rather than talking they mouthed the whole conversation. The doctor seemed slightly annoyed as he took the pad back from Kurt.

_Kurt do you remember anything from earlier today?_ Kurt shook his head. _There was an incident at your school involving some of your peers and snow. Your ear drums have been severely damaged and several parts of your brain were damaged from the impact of hitting the ground and the snow. Unfortunately you've been left with some severe and long term hearing damage._ Kurt didn't believe the words were about him. He felt like he was reading about someone else's life. But then again he couldn't hear his own voice, he couldn't hear anyone else's conversations or the clock next to him, the heart monitor should be beeping. His father rushed to his side pulling the pad from the doctors hands.

_Don't worry Kurt we're making sure whoever did this to you will be punished._ Kurt nodded wiping away a few tears. Before Kurt knew Burt had moved he was being engulfed in a hug. _Do you have any questions._ Kurt took the paper from his father not entirely convinced his voice was even working.

_Will I ever hear again?_ He showed the note to the doctor. _It's hard to say until more tests and time has passed. But we're going to arrange for you to start learning ASL as soon as possible. And you're family can learn at the same time._ Kurt nodded shortly. The doctor began doing small tests on Kurt's ears and poking around the bandages on Kurt's head. He didn't seemed surprised by any of the results. The doctor waved as he left and Burt moved closer to Kurt taking the paper.

_Is there anything I can do you for, Kiddo?_ Kurt nodded.

_Have you told Blaine yet? Do you think you could call him, I want to see him?_ Kurt hoped that seeing Blaine would make him feel happier would give him some kind of hope that all this was going to turn out ok, that they would manage and that Blaine would stick by him. Kurt watched as Finn moved towards the door.

* * *

"Blaine, he's asking for you," Finn said as he opened the door. Blaine nodded. He nodded at Carole and pushed his way past Finn and into the room.

Kurt had been sat up slightly, the heart monitor had been taken away and new drip had been set up. The nurses all began the leave along with Kurt's doctor, Burt sat close by, Carole and Finn lingered to one side. Blaine moved to Kurt's side taking his hand in his. "Blaine?" Kurt sounded off, Blaine put that down the fact Kurt could not hear himself.

Kurt knew Blaine had said something, his mouth seemed to form the word hi. He wanted to hear Blaine's voice, he wanted to hear anything. He tried focusing on the clock by his bed, tried to hear the clock ticking. But nothing. The doctors had written an explanation for what had happened and tested to see if he could hear anything. Kurt assumed the results had not been good. Blaine sat down and took the pen and paper the doctor had left.

_Kurt! Are you ok? Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get you anything?_ Blaine wrote. Kurt shook his head. He wasn't ok, he wasn't in pain and there was nothing he wanted. _The doctor said he's going to arrange sign language lessons and that we can all learn too._ Kurt shrugged. He took the paper from Blaine

_When do I get to go home_? Blaine turned to Burt and asked him Kurt's question before he wrote. _Later this week, they want to check your brain a couple of times before they let you go, make sure everything is healing ok. But while you're here, they're going to start teaching you ASL and get your laptop bought here._ Everything Blaine tried did nothing to help cheer Kurt up. Blaine wasn't surprised, he wouldn't be perky if this had happened to him.

Finn and Carole went to get some food for everyone and Burt had left Blaine and Kurt alone.

_Is there anything I can get for you? _Blaine wrote, he felt useless, he just wanted to be able to help Kurt in some way. Kurt shook his head. He took the pen and paper from Blaine's hands, he was starting to muss being able to easily communicate. He felt a bit of hope that learning sign language might give him that back.

_There's nothing you can get, but can I have a hug from my boyfriend please?_ Blaine felt happy there was something he could do to comfort Kurt. Kurt shuffled to allow him room on his hospital bed, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and rubbed circles on his back. He listened to Kurt's breathing even out and relax, allowing Kurt to move closer to his chest and assumed that the deep breath he took was too inhale Blaine's scent. The two laid hugging until Burt came in carrying a tray of food for Blaine to pick from, none of the foods would be something that Kurt would eat, any of them could make his skin break out. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and picked at one of the plates.

"How is he?" Burt asked Blaine eyes flickering between the two boys.

"Fine, he just wanted a hug," Kurt pointed at Burt and rose an eyebrow. Blaine quickly wrote down what Burt had asked and his own reply.

In the days that followed Kurt had several tests run, on his hearing, on his brain, the most upsetting part was that part of his hair had been cut in order for the correct part of his brain to accessed. The hearing tests proved Kurt could not hear anything and hearing aids and other devices would be pointless. Blaine visited every day when he was done with Warbler rehearsal, Wes even gave him special permission to skip a couple of the after school sessions. When Blaine was there he sat with Kurt in his sign language lessons picking up what he could and studying sign language late into the night after he was done with homework.

Blaine still hadn't fully come to terms with what had happened to Kurt, he had sat with Kurt in a few of his therapy sessions, the therapist used pen and paper to communicate with Kurt and talked through a things with Blaine and Burt, when could make the sessions. Kurt's therapist was arranging for an occupational therapist to visit and arrange for the correct equipment to be installed in the Hummel household when Kurt was sent home later on that week.

Kurt tried to keep his face happy and tried to convince Blaine and Burt that he was fine, that he was coping with this all ok. He didn't think he was fooling anyone though, he was certain they could tell he was depressed. But nothing they tried improved his mood a great deal. Maybe for an hour or two he would feel happier, or actually laugh but the moment he realised he could not hear his own laugh, or Burt's or Blaine's his mood would plummet. He hoped therapy would begin to help, but so far it didn't seem to be anything but a waste of time. It only reminded him more of all the thousand of things he would never hear again. Blaine's laugh, Blaine's voice, Burt shouting at him to wake up, Finn's immature remarks, Rachel's snarky comments or Mercedes back talk. He would just be surrounded by his own silence.

One of the worst times was when he woke up one morning after dreaming that the snow ball incident never happened, that he was at home sleeping in his bed. He woke up and rubbed his eyes reaching to check his phone, when he pressed for a song to play and could not hear a thing he almost convinced himself that his phone was broken. And then in dawned on him, he was deaf and music would now be a pointless part of his life. He might as well give up on his dream of Broadway now. That's all Kurt felt like doing, giving up. But at least Blaine and Burt gave him a reason to try each day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: This one took longer than I thought to write, sorry about that. If there's anything in italics and speech marks it's being signed and if it just italics it's being written down. On with the story!

Being at home, rather than in a drab hospital room, was much better for Kurt. He had all his skin care products, was able to do other things than practice sign language and the rest of his wardrobe available to him. Although Finn wasn't too aware of how to act around Kurt anymore and didn't know much in sign language yet, but Kurt had taken to caring around a notebook and pen wherever he went. Kurt also appreciated the new technology his therapist had arranged, a flashing light for when the door bell goes off, an alarm Kurt could use in emergencies, a flashing light in his room if to detect fire and a new television with a setting for larger subtitles.

Blaine tried to visit Kurt every day; he was helping Kurt to redecorate his room. To fill his time at hospital he'd been drawing up new designs for how he wanted his room to look as visually appealing for him as possible. And also Kurt wanted rid of everything that reminded him of music, or Broadway or musicals. He'd given it all to Rachel, it took some convincing but she finally agreed.

Blaine and Kurt were facing each other, Kurt showing some of the signs he had learnt. Kurt had been trying to remain as happy as possible in front of Blaine, he didn't want Blaine to worry about him or have to deal with anything else on top of what he'd already pushed onto him. Kurt couldn't help but get the feeling that Blaine wasn't telling him something and Kurt being Kurt jumped to a pessimistic assumption. A whole number of things would occur to him on different occasions, some of the things Kurt had assumed could be happening included, that he was cheating on Kurt, that this whole deaf situation was too much for him to handle, that he'd discovered that he was allergic to hair gel, that he'd lost a solo to another member of the Warblers. But Kurt couldn't bring himself to ask, he needed Blaine right now.

_"How was school today?" _ Kurt signed after they'd finished showing each other new signs.

_"School?"_ Blaine signed back, he quickly wrote down on the pad between them, _that's something my mum would ask._

Kurt smiled a little, _wanted to throw a new one into conversation._ Blaine smiled at Kurt's response and laughed a little. Kurt wished he could hear Blaine's laugh as he watched Blaine write out a reply.

_It was ok, Warbler rehearsal was a little tough, Wes is trying to get a new routine down by next week and everyone's struggling_. Kurt noticed how Blaine didn't mention anything about classes, Blaine never used to shut up when it came to going on about this teacher and that assignment, but again Kurt couldn't bring himself to mention anything about these changes in Blaine. _When do you think you'll go back to school? _ Kurt didn't realise Blaine was even writing anything until the book was back in front of him.

_"Never," _Kurt signed. Blaine shook his head at Kurt. He knew Kurt was smart enough to get A's in all his classes and if he ever wanted to do anything outside of Ohio with his life he would need to get back into education somehow.

_Come on Kurt, what about transferring back to Dalton, then I can help you? Or that school for the deaf you guys competed against, they'd know how to help you._ Kurt read Blaine's neat handwriting feeling himself coming up with arguments for everything he'd wrote, but he couldn't bring himself to respond, he couldn't bring himself to leave the house alone, how was he supposed to just up to a new school by himself? Blaine liked the idea of Kurt transferring to either school; Haverbrook school for the deaf was closer to Dalton and if Kurt transferred back to Dalton he could keep an eye on Kurt. Although he wasn't sure if Dalton had the training and equipment to help a deaf student. Kurt just shook his head.

_"Think about it," _Blaine signed before dropping the subject and letting Kurt show him some of the new outfit ideas he'd come up with that day.

When Blaine left he knew Kurt wouldn't think about school, he knew Kurt was scared but he couldn't put off the subject forever no matter how hard he tried. Blaine turned the radio on as he drove back to Dalton before curfew, he still had all his homework for the day to do, learn his solo for next week and have the choreography down, he still wanted to learn a few more things in sign before he went to bed, oh yeah and the big test in History he needed to study for that was happening tomorrow. Blaine sensed another all nighter coming on.

Blaine avoided everyone on the way up to his room, he had a lot of things to get done and he couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"Have you noticed something different about Blaine?" Wes asked a few of the Warblers he was sat studying with as they watched him almost run to his room.

"Yeah," Jeff said not looking up from his books, "but I think all of us would act differently if we were in Blaine's shoes."

"Maybe," Wes sighed dropping the subject and turning back to the essay he was working on. Wes decided he was going to keep a close eye on Blaine for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and faves! On one of the reviews someone said they hoped that Kurt would get his hearing back by the end, I have no idea where I am going to take this story (I never really plan any of my stories out), so n one really knows, not even me! On with the chapter!

"And can anyone tell me one of the causes for the start of World War two?" The teacher was pacing back and forth well aware that every student in the room was distracted by the new snow falling outside the window. Although he knew there was one student he could count on to give him a correct answer, "Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine's head shot up from his arm, he was this close to getting a little bit of sleep until he heard his name being called. "Sorry, sir, can you repeat the question?" Blaine avoided the look of confusion a few people were throwing him and a few snickers which he heard from some of the students who didn't really know him that well. Blaine rattled off an answer and then went back to trying to stay awake while the rest of the class snuck looks out at the snow like it was the first time they'd seen snow. Snow was now one of the things that made Kurt pretty damn angry.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a tired blur to Blaine, one class after another trying to stay awake and then came the big test which he was pretty sure he did ok on.

By the time if came around the Warbler rehearsal Blaine had fallen asleep in his dorm room and slept through the alarm he had set just in case this happened.

* * *

Kurt was feeling better when he woke up, he wasn't sure why but he even felt in the mood to cook, something he hadn't done before the accident. He wondered downstairs looking around for any signs of his dad. Burt appeared to have already left for work and let Kurt sleep in. He knew Finn would be at school and Carole at work. Kurt decided he was going to make something healthy that even his father would be able to eat despite his heart. He decided on trying a healthy low fat chocolate chip cookie recipe he had found during his time in hospital. The only problem came when he couldn't figure out how he planned on hearing the timer for when they would be done. Instead he decided to flip through Vogue in the kitchen keeping a close eye on the timer.

Kurt didn't expect to see his phone lighting up, all of his friends had visited him rather than texting him and they all knew he wouldn't be able to talk on the phone again. The text was from Wes telling him Blaine hadn't shown up for Warbler rehearsal and had he skipped to spend time with Kurt. Kurt replied letting him know that Blaine wasn't here. It began to frustrate him that he wasn't able to call Blaine and find out what was going on. He wasn't sure if he should even drive, he hadn't gotten around to even discussing that with his doctor or even his father. He sent Blaine a quick text when he was done replying to Blaine and then thought through who might be available to drive him to Dalton. Mercedes and the rest of New directions would still be in class, his father and Carole at work and the Warblers actually at Dalton. Kurt decided that hearing wasn't that important to driving and if he encountered any problems he would turn around and go straight home.

Kurt sat in his car, turning to radio off when it lit up, no point in having a radio in his car anymore anyway. He turn the keys, he would normally listen for the signs of the car starting but now he knew by the war his steering wheel vibrated slightly. He pulled into the road and began to make his way to Blaine, Kurt decided during his drive he was going to discuss what Blaine wasn't telling him. Missing Warbler rehearsal was more than cause for concern.

Kurt was nervous as he drove nearer to the school, he hadn't been out alone since the incident and snow was still thick on the ground, Kurt knew the slightest mistake would lead to a possible fatal accident this time but Blaine clearly needed some kind of help and Kurt wouldn't be able to just sit at home and wait for the news to reach him. Nor could he wait for Blaine to just tell him what was wrong without any prompting.

Dalton wasn't far from Kurt's house but it felt like longer, probably because Kurt was driving half the speed he normally would. But when he did pull into the dorm car park he felt relief wash over him, not only because he'd made it back safe but because he was back at Dalton. He always felt safe at Dalton. Whether it was because Blaine was here or the no bully policy was something Kurt was going to leave to ponder for another time.

Now came the next hurdle Kurt would have to cross. Getting into Blaine's dorm block. If you don't have a valid student card (Kurt's would be pointless now) you had to be buzzed in. Kurt pulled out his notebook and pen and made his way to a student standing by the door.

_Hi, my names Kurt Hummel, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson, do you know him?_ Kurt handed the paper to the student who merely shrugged. Kurt wasn't sure what to do now. He looked around for anyone who might recognise him from his time here. Kurt was about to try and come up with another plan when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kurt turned around and came face to face with Thad, another Warbler.

"Kurt!" Thad said pulling him into a hug, "it's so great to see you. Oh yeah right you can't hear me." Thad mumbled to himself.

"Have you seen Blaine, I got a text from Wes?" Kurt asked quietly unsure of his voice since he was no longer able to hear. Kurt handed him the paper and motioned for him to write his response.

_No, Wes sent me to check his dorm, let's go see if we can find our favourite hair gelled Warbler._ Kurt nodded and followed Thad. He felt a little awkward since he wasn't able to make small talk but the walk to Blaine's dorm wasn't a long one. Kurt left Thad to the knocking since he would be able to hear a response. He watched as Thad shouted Blaine's name through the door.

* * *

Blaine woke up to a pounding on his door and his name being called out. After blinking a few times and rolling over to realise he was fully clothed in his uniform. Blaine began to wonder what time it was and why he was sleeping with fully gelled hair, which was no longer smoothed down and fully uniformed, including his tie. He stumbled to the door and rubbing his eyes again in the process.

"Blaine!" Thad said with a smile, "what happened?"

"What time is it, Thad?" Blaine asked using the door to help keep him upright.

"It's half four, you slept right through Warbler rehearsal and I guess Wes alerted Kurt, he's standing right behind me," Thad said motioning being him to Kurt who tried to watch the exchanged but still had no idea what was being said.

"Kurt," Blaine said looking towards his boyfriend. Kurt smiled, recognising how his name looked when being spoken aloud. _"You ok?"_ Kurt nodded in response and repeated the question. _"I'm fine. Tired."_

"Ok, well now I have something to report I'll leave you two alone," Thad said with a small wink. He knew Kurt was here for more than to find out why Kurt hadn't shown up to rehearsal. Blaine pulled Kurt's hand and led him into his dorm room.

"What happened?" Kurt asked out loud and handed Blaine the paper. It took Blaine a second to kick his brain into gear and his eyes a moment to focus on the page in front of him. Kurt sat in Blaine's desk chair while he waited for Blaine to compose his thoughts a begin to write.


	6. Chapter 6

__Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters

A/N: Yet again thanks for the reviews faves and follows, I'm thinking the next chapter might be a bit happier or 'fluffy' but it's not quite finished yet. On with the story!

* * *

_I didn't sleep very well last night, so when I came back here to drop of my books before rehearsal I decided to have a quick nap and I guess my alarm didn't go off._ Blaine pushed the book back to Kurt. He was a little concerned as to why Kurt had come to check up on him, it wasn't that much of a big deal and he was a little concerned as to how Kurt got to his dorm, he appeared to have come alone. _How did you get here?_

_"I drove!"_ Kurt signed, proud of himself. The fact he was able to navigate his way to Dalton, alone was something Kurt thought would be impossible this early on. But now he'd done so he felt a surge of confidence and pride. Blaine didn't appear to look the same.

_"Why?" _Blaine signed. Kurt's smile faded as he realised he would have to answer that question and a simple I was worried wasn't exactly going to cover it this time. Kurt took in a long breath and considered what he wanted to say before placing his pen to the paper.

_I'm worried about you Blaine_. Kurt watched for Blaine's reaction, he just motioned for Kurt to go on. _You're not sleeping enough and I know there's something you're not telling me, you're just not acting like yourself._ Blaine thought Kurt hadn't picked up on anything, but apparently he was wrong. Just like Blaine knew Kurt wasn't handling it well either. But Blaine knew that was to be expected and something that would hopefully work itself out.

_I just had a lot going on last night, I had a test to study for and an assignment due in soon I needed to work on, learning some new signs and this solo I need to learn the lyrics for._ Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes read his words, his bit his lip worried about what Kurt would say. _But break is coming up soon, so everything will calm down then._ Kurt began to feel bad, he wouldn't have allowed Blaine to stay with him for so long if he knew his work load was this large.

_Blaine, first thing, you don't need to learn sign language in your spare time, you can just learn it when you're with me. And second thing you don't have to spend hours and hours with me every night if you have other things to be doing. You're no good to me or the Warblers sleep deprived._ Blaine nodded as his read.

_"I like spending time with you."_ Blaine signed, he was shocked he knew all the correct signs. He wanted to add he wanted to learn sign language for Kurt but he wasn't too sure of all the signs for that one. Kurt blushed a little at that smiling.

_"Thank you." _Kurt signed. _And now you can tell me what it is that you're not telling me, because this whole taking on too much and not sleeping thing, is just the tip of the iceberg and don't try to deny it._ Blaine hadn't been stupid to think Kurt wouldn't notice a change in his behaviour. Kurt began to worry as Blaine thought through what he was going to say. Although he knew it was important that they had an honest relationship he was also worried about what it might be he was about to find out.

_I guess I'm not handling any of this very well._ A lump in Kurt's throat rose as he read the line and watched as Blaine to began to write again. This was a lot for anyone to handle and although he preferred Blaine to be happy he wasn't sure how he would handle losing him, if it came to that. _I just can't get over what they did to you Kurt! And how angry I keep feeling, I've tried doing more boxing, but nothings helping. And if I'm not feeling angry I feel guilty that I wasn't there to stop this._

At first Kurt was relived, this was something they could work through, something that might be able to handle. Although he never thought of Blaine as an angry person, he was always so put together.

_It's not your fault Blaine, there was nothing you could have done, nothing anyone could have done. It was my choice to go back to McKinley whether you wanted me to do so or not. And as for the anger thing, either the system will sort them out or their own subconscious will. But dad told me yesterday that they've been suspended and an assault charge is being filed. All I need you to do is just be Blaine, the Blaine who isn't angry or guilty about things that he was not able to do anything about._

Blaine had never felt happier that Kurt was had made it through alive after the accident.

Blaine walked hand in hand to Kurt's car wishing he lived closer so Kurt wouldn't have to drive. But Kurt did seem excited to drive by himself again. They hugged goodbye and before Kurt could slip into his car Blaine kissed him softly holding Kurt as close as he could in public.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Yet again thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I watched the new episode of Glee this morning and it broke my heart, so the chapter after this might be a little lighter as well because I'm depressed and just want things to be ok again! Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Blaine began to start seeing Kurt every other night and only for an hour or two, he hoped this wouldn't last too long, he was beginning to miss spending all the time he had with Kurt when he was at Dalton. If he could just convince Kurt to come back, he knew students with other disabilities who had a perfectly good education at Dalton.

A few weeks later after their talk Blaine laid on his bed. The majority of his work was done, all his tests over and his laundry complete. In was a glorious Saturday morning and he had nothing to do now that his hair was all gelled into place. He had no plans to see Kurt today but he knew that Kurt wouldn't be busy and that he needed to get out more anyway.

"Hey, Wes, you don't need me for anything today do you?" Blaine asked as, he dropped into Wes's dorm room on his way out of the block.

"Nope, we everyone can relax today, you got anything in mind?" Wes asked, he'd pushed aside his current assignment, it still amazed Blaine that Wes could keep up his amazing grades as well as keep such a close eye on the Warblers and organise new routines on a weekly basis, not to mention keeping his girlfriend happy.

"I might surprise Kurt," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Well have fun lover boy," Wes said called out as Blaine left.

Blaine left for Lima, listening to the song he had a solo for in a month's time, might as well get an early start, although he already knew the song.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, is Kurt in?" Blaine already knew the answer to his question. Burt raised an eyebrow at being called Mr. Hummel but it was in Blaine's nature to never refer to him as anything but Mr. Hummel. Burt was still in his pyjamas holding a coffee mug and air of sleep still hung around him. Blaine knew Kurt would already be up and would have completed his skin routine and now be working on some project he had started since he got home.

"He sure is Blaine," Burt said moving aside to let Blaine in, "any reason why?"

"I thought I would surprise him and take him out to lunch or something," Blaine smiled, "thought he might like to get out of his bedroom for once." Burt smiled and motioned for him to go on up and find Kurt. He silently agreed with Blaine that Kurt should see the outside world more often although he wasn't too sure what Kurt might think about the idea.

Blaine knew he didn't need to bother knocking the door but he didn't want to just walk in. After a few moments to think over the idea before pushing the door open slowly.

Kurt was sat on his bed, in his 'relaxed' clothes reading one of the Harry Potter books, completely absorbed into the world of Hogwarts, mumbling along with J K Rowlings words, it took him a few seconds to realise Blaine was standing at the foot of his bed. He smiled held up his finger to single for him to wait a second while he finished his sentence and mark his page. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked out loud. Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed being careful not to disturb his arranged sheets.

_"I came to surprise you."_ Blaine signed the phrase he'd learnt just before he left his room. Kurt grabbed the notepad lying on his bedside table.

_Do tell!_ Kurt said holding up the paper, Blaine scooted closer, after removing his shoes and allowed Kurt to tuck himself into Blaine's side while he wrote. _Do you not know the definition of surprise?_ Kurt pouted at Blaine holding up the pen hoping Blaine would reveal more. _Fine, I'm taking you out to lunch!_

Kurt felt his stomach sink, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go out for lunch, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to hear the waitresses or how he was going to make sure his order was correct or how he was going to have a conversation with Blaine.

Blaine knew before the pen got to Kurt's hand that he wasn't his normal enthusiastic self.

"I don't know Blaine." Kurt said.

_Get changed, we're going, you need to get out more and there is no good reason as to why we can't go out and eat._ Blaine said, not giving Kurt the pen to respond and giving him a light shove towards his wardrobe. Kurt pouted a little before getting up and wandering over to his wardrobe in order to pick out an appropriate out.

_"Where?" _Kurt signed he needed to know what kind of outfit would be required. Blaine just shook his head leaving Kurt to sigh and turn back to his pre-prepared outfits.

Blaine picked up Kurt's Harry Potter book, reading the part Kurt had just finished, although it didn't hold his attention for long, he kept watching Kurt as he chose his outfit and examined jackets to go with, quietly mumbling to himself in his own fashion world. It was about as much entertaining as the book he was holding for Blaine.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was silent, since the only person Kurt could communicate with needed to use both hands in order to drive, Kurt quickly became bored with the one way conversation and only nods and shakes that he was able to get from Blaine. Blaine kept himself busy with trying to think up new ways he and Kurt could use to communicate while driving in the future. Maybe if he had told Kurt where they were going, Kurt could drive and talk and Blaine could sign, although Kurt would need to watch the road and not Blaine, especially since he would not be able to hear any on coming vehicles.

"Breadstix?" Kurt said as Blaine pulled his car up in front of the restaurant. Blaine nodded with a smile quickly jumping out of the car to open Kurt's door for him. They held hands as they walked inside, neither caring about what anyone else thought, not after what happened to Kurt and how bad Kurt could have come out of the attack.

The two used a notebook in order to hold some sort of conversation and Kurt also wanted to ensure that his order was exactly how he wanted it. But as the meal progressed the conversation started to turn into a marathon battle of noughts and crosses, with Blaine with 10 to 9, Kurt was pretty confident that before dessert he would be able t beat Blaine, it wasn't like he was that far behind.

Kurt thought that going out to eat would be something he would never be able to do like he used to. But it didn't take long for him to relax and feel at ease like he always used to at Breadstix. That was one of the times Kurt thought he might actually get his life back onto some kind of track. The two left the way they came hand in hand. The rest of the day was still ahead of them.

_No one is at home at my place, you wanna come over?_ Kurt said handing the paper to Blaine, he nodded in response swallowing the lump in his throat, that would be the first time they were alone in an empty house together since before Kurt's accident.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.

A/N: Sorry this one took a while and isn't that long, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this chapter and I had a couple of ideas but finally decided on this one. Not sure if it was the right choice but I think it could work out. I know things seem a little grim for Kurt but I'm not planning on the whole fic being too doom and gloom. On with the story!

Blaine was slightly thrown by Kurt's choice of movie, a horror movie involving a lot of torture and a lot of violence. Kurt put this down to horror being a genre you do not need hearing to appreciate, unlike musicals and romantic comedies. Blaine would have given anything at that moment for the DVD to magically stop working. In the end Blaine managed to entice Kurt into a rather long make out session and also manipulating his position to mute the screaming which kept distracting him and making him jump every five seconds.

* * *

Karofsky and a few of the other jocks had been thrown of McKinley, had an assault charge filed against them and would be required to appear in court to find out what the punishment would be. To say that David Karofsky was mad would be an understatement. He'd had plenty of snow balls thrown at him in his life, slipped on ice a few times too, but he would never take it to the police or file charges. He knew it was harmless fun and sure what happened to Kurt wasn't exactly harmless but it's not like any of them meant for it to end that way. And then there was the fact his dad was so mad at him he was no longer allowed to play football when he did find a new school. Karofsky grew angrier each day, and as his anger grew so did his list of ways to get back at Kurt Hummel.

One of the jocks who had been a part of the snow ball incident wasn't too impressed with the way things were working out for him either, so together they began to formulate a plan, a plan to make Kurt know what it felt like to have an unjustifiable punishment thrown onto you.

It started off small, just to scare him, to just to make him feel powerless like them. But then it began to become even more personal and about so much more than just this one time. It began to become a way to let him know every bad thought they had thought and every bad feeling that had been through since the snow balls.

* * *

It was the first time Kurt had decided to go for a walk alone. He'd even gotten all dressed up for the occasion, wearing the new jeans he'd bought online and a jacket he'd finished customizing that morning. He added a hat, scarf and gloves and decided he was ready. The snow had cleared up but there was still a chill in the air, Kurt loved this kind of weather, gave him an even better excuse to wear layers.

His dad knew he was out and Finn was at home waiting for him return, he'd been given clear instructions that if Kurt wasn't home in a reasonable amount of time, that he was to begin a search party, Kurt knew him father had told him this but hoped it was just a joke.

It started off as a stroll through town, stopping at Lima bean, texting Blaine, window shopping a little but turned into a stop to get a muffin and lusting after a new scarf, so when Kurt turned to head back home the sun was just setting, the day just about over, clouds blocking out the harsh rays of the sun and keeping the temperature down to a layer appropriate level.

For obvious reasons Kurt didn't hear the van driving along just behind him, nor did he notice that it was following him. The first time Kurt became aware of the black van was when he caught sight of it in his peripheral vision. He tried to ignore the van, other people were allowed out at this time of day too, so there was no reason for him to be suspicious. But then it followed him down a small street rather than turning onto the main highway. It slowed as he slowed, it stopped when Kurt bent down to tie a shoe lace. Kurt realised stopping and unbalancing himself was a big mistake when one of the side doors flew open and a man wearing a lot of dark colours tackled Kurt from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So instead of doing work while at uni today I wrote this! I know I left the last one on a bit of a cliffhanger and I hate cliffhangers myself, so I am uploading this as soon as I am done proof reading and then I am going to get started on the next one! On with the story!

Kurt wasn't able to get his breath, let alone his mind, together before he felt his hands being bond and his eyes were covered, he tried to plead, he although he couldn't hear the tone of his own voice or if his attackers were even listening or responding. Kurt had never felt terror like this before. He couldn't move, couldn't see and couldn't hear. He had no idea what was going to happen to him or why he'd been attacked in this way. He'd never felt more paralysed in all his life.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt shouted, trying to ensure he came across as angry but had no clue if that was the way his abductors took it. "I haven't done anything to you and if it's money you're after I can get that for you, just let me go!" All he knew was they had taken a sharp left, he could tell by the way he was suddenly falling onto his side and back again. "Seriously this isn't funny."

The drive didn't take long. Kurt felt hands clasp him around the ankles and tried kicking in the general direction he assumed his abductor would be in but felt nothing but air collide with his foot. He tired a couple of times before he felt his ankles being tied together. He now knew there must be two of them because he was also being carried from under the arm pits. He tried to struggle and cry out but nothing seemed to work. His hands and been double tied and the knot around his head was beginning to hurt and without being able to see or move Kurt knew he had no chance of removing the blindfold, he tried making rather large random movements and to thrash around but stopped when he felt one of the attackers punch him in his side.

Kurt's love for horror movies vanished in that moment, he'd never felt more terrified in his life, he had no way to know what was going on and no way to stop what was happening to him. This was just like in all those movies when the victim is suddenly drugged and wakes up in some dingy basement fighting for their live, although they appeared to be skipping the drugging part and just allowed Kurt's fear to build up as the drive went on. As if being deaf wasn't bad enough, whoever was doing this to him must know that by now and the fact that they had no intentions of communicating with Kurt didn't help the situation much.

Kurt knew that they both must be strong to carry him the distance they seemed to be travelling. The carrying didn't last as long as the car ride, Kurt felt himself being dropped onto an uncomfortable pile that smelt like the inside of the dumpsters at McKinley. It didn't take Kurt long to realise that was exactly where he'd been dumped. His legs had been untied and he wasn't sure whether he'd been left alone or not, but it was beginning to get awfully cold. He wondered if it had begun to snow again, although there was chance of him knowing if they had even closed the lid or if it was open, leaving Kurt unprotected from the weather. Kurt assumed it was closed and decided to test out his theory by kicking his tied legs up. He winced in pain as they hit the lid, Kurt knew from experience the lock was only a latch but it wasn't possible to unlock from the inside, something he now thought should be an essential for dumpsters.

Kurt tried screaming for help in between his crying but no one seemed to know Kurt had been left here. (He'd come to conclusion that if his abductors had stuck around they would have made themselves known by now). The smell was beginning to become unbearable, he put this down to his other senses becoming stronger, especially since the sense he relied on most, sight, had been taken away from him at that time. The gagging and shivering soon set in and Kurt was no longer sure if he was trembling from the cold or from the fear he felt of being left alone here overnight.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he tired to rearrange his hands so he could slip it from his out, although he wasn't sure what he would do with it when since he couldn't see the screen to even begin to attempt to call someone. But he did manage to slip his iPhone into his fingers and thanked his father for the millionth time for the upgrade which gave him siri and voice recognition. He knew the buttons off by heart could bring up the service without too much trouble.

"Call Blaine." Kurt said as clearly as he could, he knew the phone was ringing when it began to vibrate at intervals. (I have no idea if that's how iPhones work, since I don't have one but my phone does something similar when I am calling another person). When the vibrating stopped Kurt took this as his queue to talk. "Blaine! Something happened, they grabbed me while I was walking and I can't see, but I think they left me in a dumpster at McKinley. Call my dad or something, but I'm really scared and I don't know if they're still here." Kurt tried to cut the phone off as he cried but wasn't sure if he succeeded and just let the phone slid from his fingers and he tried to curl himself into a ball and wait for someone to come find him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters

A/N: So here it is! I finished this a little early but this is the soonest I could get this up. I am about half way through the next chapter, should be up around the same time tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine had been spending his Friday night completing all his homework so he could spend his weekend with Kurt, he'd even changed into his pyjamas early and washed the gel from his hair so he felt more comfortable sat at his computer finishing up the final parts of an assignment for the next week. All he had left was a few pages of math questions to finish and he would be free to do whatever else he wanted for the evening. All the other Warblers were bulked down with end of semester stress, Blaine had learnt his lesson.

He switched on the TV when he was done not planning on doing anything else. His need for coffee soon kicked in. And not just any old coffee, but Lima bean coffee. He wasn't sure what they did to his usual medium drop but it always came out perfect. Besides Lima bean reminded him of Kurt and maybe he could drop by with an order for Kurt since he would be in his neighbourhood. He changed his clothes back to casual attire but didn't bother with hair gel. It's not like there would be that many people around to remember him with his curly hair loose.

He drove listening to the latest Katy Perry single, singing along and not really caring about too much other than arriving at Lima bean safely to fuel up on much needed coffee.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signalling a phone call. He ignored the call, knowing it couldn't be anyone too important. He didn't check his phone even when he pulled into Lima bean, nor when he got out of his car and made his way inside, nor as he ordered his coffee. It wasn't until he was waiting at the little table that he even remembered that his phone had rung in the first place.

Looking at the screen he realised he'd missed a call from Kurt, confused he began to call his voicemail. He didn't know why Kurt would be calling him, since he had an obvious impairment which stopped him from being able to communicate in that way. They only texted now. Blaine worried as he waited for his voicemail to begin playing the message.

"Blaine! Something happened, they grabbed me while I was walking and I can't see, but I think they left me in a dumpster at McKinley. Call my dad or something, but I'm really scared and I don't know if they're still here." The message ended with a cry and a lot of rustling. Blaine's heart dropped to his stomach and the blood drained from his face.

"Excuse me, sir, your coffee is ready!" The server called as Blaine ran out the door and back to his car, texting Burt on the way.

* * *

He arrived at McKinley in record time, even for a night drive when the roads were empty. He'd been to the school a couple of times before, but always with Kurt guiding him where to go and never really paying much attention to where anything was located. Luckily the dumpsters were right next to the student car park. No other cars were around, indicating that whoever had done this to Kurt had just left him there. Blaine ran to the nearest dumpster, fiddled with it for a moment, trying to figure out how they opened, before seeing the latch, using his phone as a light, all Blaine saw were sacks of rubbish. The smell was vial.

Blaine knew it would take him too long, for his liking at least, to search each dumpster. He stopped for a moment, trying to see if there was anything obvious about any of them, like if they'd been moved or left unlocked. But they all appeared to be the same.

But then Blaine heard it. The clear sound off muffled crying. Being sure he was as silent as possible, he followed the noise stopping when it got louder. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and also to check if Burt had arrived yet. Blaine, threw open the lid, learning his lesson of how to open the dumpsters early on and found his boyfriend, tied up, a small light from his phone illuminating his tears as they rolled onto the rubbish below him.

Blaine climbed into the dumpster, not wanting to scare Kurt.

"Who's there?" Kurt asked thrashing his legs a little. Blaine gently touched Kurt's hand, a trying to reassure him he wasn't in danger anymore, Kurt pulled away backing up as much as he could crying a little harder. Blaine reached forwards and pulled the blindfold as much as he could from Kurt's eyes, being careful not to hurt Kurt, the knot seemed to be tangled with Kurt's hair. "B-Blaine." He nodded brushing his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"It's me," he said slowly so Kurt could read his lips.

"Blaine," Kurt was pretty much whimpering. Blaine nodded and began to untie Kurt as fast as he could. When he was finished he helped Kurt to his feet and safely out of the dumpster, pulling himself out and pulling Kurt straight into a tight hug. Kurt was shivering from the cold, Blaine pushed him back a little squeezing his hand as he did, and draped his coat around Kurt, allowing Kurt to hold onto him once he was done. They sat next to the dumpster, Blaine rubbing Kurt's back and placing small kisses on his head as they waited for Burt to arrive. Kurt's eyes were screwed tight as he allowed Blaine to comfort him. Blaine pulled out his phone and wrote a message on notes.

_Who did this to you Kurt? _Kurt shook his head as he read. He didn't know. His hands shook as he signed his response. _"I didn't see them."_ Blaine knew why they blindfolded him, Kurt wouldn't be able to identify his attackers, he never saw and was never able to hear them. All he knew was two guys, possibly more jumped out of a black van and ambushed him. It didn't take long for Burt's truck to pull up besides them and for Burt to come rushing from the vehicle.

"Blaine! Kurt! What happened?" He asked crouching down next to the boys taking one of Kurt's hands into his own.

"I don't know, I got a call from Kurt saying he'd been thrown in a dumpster and tied up, they blindfolded him and just left him, Mr. Hummel. What kind of monster does this?" Blaine asked quietly, making sure Kurt did not see his mouth as he spoke.

"The kind that would deafen someone." Burt said as they helped Kurt to his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves. One of the reviews asked how Kurt knew he was at McKinley, sorry I didn't really write that properly but he relied on his sense of smell and recognised the smell from his previous experiences in those dumpsters. On with the chapter!

Kurt wouldn't let go of Blaine's hand, so he rode in Blaine's car, with Burt following close behind. Blaine kept a thumb stroking over Kurt's hand as he drove, holding in the flinch he felt every time Kurt shuddered or let out a sob. So far Kurt hadn't said or signed anything but Blaine could tell he was still scared, he could tell because every time a black van drove past Kurt recoiled, every time a light was to bright he flinched and every time it got too dark he squeezed Blaine's hand.

Finn and Carole came rushing from the house when the pulled up, both holding blankets. They wrapped Kurt up as Blaine guided him through to his room upstairs. No one spoke, Finn and Carol staid out of the way, Burt followed with coffee for all three of them and a notebook.

_"What happened?" _Burt signed handing the paper to Kurt. He shook a little as he wrote, making his usual neat handwriting slightly scruffy. _ I was heading home, a black van started to follow me and then a guy came out of nowhere and tackled me._ Burt nodded his took the paper and began writing in a rushed manner. _Right, I'll call the solicitor in the morning, you get some sleep._

"Let me know if he needs anything," Burt said as he left softly closing the door behind him. Blaine handed one of the mugs to Kurt, letting him cradle it in his hands. They sat and drank coffee in silence for a while, Kurt barely moving when he wasn't sipping from his coffee.

_"Do you want to watch a movie?" _Blaine asked when Kurt was done with his coffee. Kurt shrugged, his eyes not really looking at Blaine. He put on some cheesy comedy that both of them had seen dozens of times before. _"Do you want to talk about it?" _Blaine asked as he settled next to Kurt, even with extra blankets the shivering didn't seem to stop and every time he moved to get comfortable he winced and clutched at his side. Kurt shook his head but took the notebook anyway not trusting himself to speak.

_I've never been that scared before, when they put the blindfold on not being able to see or hear, it's terrifying, I couldn't fight, couldn't do anything._ Blaine didn't try to make him feel better, he only wrapped his arms around Kurt and allowed him to snuggle into his side and smell Blaine's scent rather than the dumpster smell which didn't seem to go away. Blaine couldn't believe that someone would want to do this to Kurt, he'd never laid a finger on them and never tried to hurt anyone and now it seemed as though it's all these people wanted to do was hurt Kurt.

Blaine glanced at the time, it was beginning to get late, he sighed a silent sigh of relief that there was no curfew for Blaine on weekends, he could stay as long as Kurt needed him.

It was about half way through the movie that Blaine heard a soft knock on the Kurt's door, Burt open the door and stood in at the foot of Kurt's bed, Blaine paused the movie and tried to sit up a little straighter without disturbing Kurt too much. Burt shuffled, he seemed a little nervous before he began to speak and sign at the same time.

_"How you doing, Kurt?"_ Burt asked, Kurt had moved to sit up and look at his dad. He nodded a little but didn't move his hands at all. Blaine began to become concerned, Kurt looked pale and was barely responding but he also wasn't expecting Kurt to look any better. _"If you want Blaine to stay for the night he can."_ Burt signed and spoke with a small smile nodding a little at Blaine.

_"Thank you, dad." _Kurt signed with a small smile. Burt closed the door on his way out. He knew no funny business would be happening tonight, he trusted Blaine not to make any kind of advances while Kurt was still so shook up. He also trusted Kurt to know he expected him to sleep on the floor or sofa and not with Kurt, he didn't have the heart to tell them that though.

_"Do you want me to stay?" _Blaine signed, he wanted to stay and make sure Kurt was ok, he wasn't how Kurt was going to sleep or if he was even going to get to any sleep and if he did leave Blaine wasn't how well he would sleep not knowing if Kurt was ok. Kurt nodded a little shyly. _"Good."_ Kurt smiled at Blaine's response, he'd been worried about bringing up the subject. He took his notepad back into his lap.

_I didn't really fancy being by myself overnight._ Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as Kurt continued writing. _What's up with your hair, there's no gel._ Kurt said as to twisted one of Blaine's curls around his index finger. _I was out getting coffee when I got your message and I had already washed out the gel when I left._

_"I like it, you should leave it lose more often."_ Kurt signed, he'd pushed the blanket he'd been wrapped in, to one side, he felt like he'd warmed up enough now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters

A/N: Sorry this took a while but I thought I would get it finished now rather than later. This ones a little fluffy but I have a feeling the next one won't be. I also wanted to clarify if there is anything in _Italics_ then it is being written but it is in _"Italics and speech marks"_ then it's being signed. Anyway on with the chapter!

Blaine and Kurt finished watching the movie, arms wrapped around one another, legs tangled together and Kurt's fingers never really leaving Blaine's hair alone. He'd never spent so much time with Blaine's ungelled hair, he was taking his time to get to know this new hair, to enjoy the hair while he had the chance. Blaine smiled a lot at the look on Kurt's face and how much his hair seemed to cheer Kurt up, especially after the night he'd had and if his hair was going to be a good distraction for Kurt, Blaine was happy to lie then all night long.

_"Tired?" _Kurt signed to Blaine was the movie was done and it was creeping closer to midnight. Blaine nodded, the stress of the whole night and the caffeine wearing off was just kicking in. _I'm going to get my skin ready for bed anyway, make yourself at home._ Kurt wrote, he was getting the hang of sign language but he was looking forwards to when he would be able to have a conversation with Blaine without the use of any pen or paper. Blaine grabbed the Harry Potter book Kurt was reading, Kurt had done a lot more reading now he was deaf meaning he had a lot more books around for Blaine to flick through while he waited.

By the time Kurt was finished up with his night time skin routine, and walked back inside his bedroom, Blaine was fast asleep on his bed with a book lying open next to him. Kurt wasn't sure if he should wake Blaine up, he was still fully dressed in his jeans and bowtie. He looked as though he was snoring but Kurt could no longer tell. Kurt eventually came to the conclusion that he would need to wake him up if he planned on sleeping in his own bed tonight since Blaine had stretched himself out so he took up nearly all of the space. Kurt had seen Blaine sleeping before but it never occurred to him that a short person such as Blaine could invade so much space.

Kurt shook Blaine a couple of times, before resulting to bouncing on his bed to wake Blaine up. As Kurt had found out from the time Blaine missed Warbler practice and slept through his alarm, Blaine is a heavy sleeper but after a couple of minutes he woke up looking a little startled.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine said, forgetting for a moment that Kurt wouldn't be able to hear him.

"You fell asleep and took over my bed," Kurt said in a small whisper so he wouldn't wake anyone else in the house up. "I set some pyjamas out for you and I'll get a bed ready while you change." Kurt said gesturing to his bathroom. Kurt grabbed his extra blankets and pillows out on his sofa and set the book Blaine had been reading back on his bookshelf. Kurt jumped a little when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he spun around too fast forcing Blaine backwards. "You scared me."

_"Sorry," _Blaine signed. He'd forgotten that sneaking up on Kurt might not be the best thing to do tonight.

Once both boys were settled in bed it didn't take Blaine to fall asleep. Kurt watched him while he slept, watching as he twitched a little and rolled around, taking up all the space he could on the couch as well. Kurt drifted off faster that he expected.

An hour later Kurt woke with a start, the nightmare replaying itself in his head, all darkness and strange bugs crawling all over him while looming figures he couldn't see watched. Kurt struggled to find the switch to his lamp in the darkness, the struggling only made things worse. The darkness being gone didn't help Kurt much, he felt alone and vulnerable. Memories flying through his head made him scared to even leave his bed. It took Kurt a second to spot Blaine and remember he was spending the night, the light being on didn't seem to affect his sleeping at all.

Kurt tried to get back to sleep with the light on, he tried scrolling through his phone and check facebook to calm himself but nothing seemed to be working, he still felt as though a kidnapper could come rushing out of nowhere at any second and take him all over again.

"Blaine," Kurt said shaking Blaine, he woke easier this time, rubbing his eyes and shielding them from the light. "I had a nightmare." He said when he was certain Blaine was awake enough to hear him. "I can't sleep."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, he looked pale and scared. _"How can I help?"_ Blaine signed sitting up and stretching, sleeping on a couch wasn't very good for his posture and was making him feel a little sore. Kurt thought for a moment about what would make him feel better. In the end he decided on pulling Blaine to his own bed hoping that would convey to Blaine wanted he intended.

_"You want me to sleep with you?" _Blaine signed. Kurt nodded. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, feeling Blaine's arms around him and the rise of fall of his chest comforted Kurt and although he felt vulnerable he knew Blaine was there to protect him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I wasn't sure how to bridge a gap between this chapter and the next lot. Also I had some univeristy work and busy family stuff. All my work should be done by next week so I would expect updates quite a bit of the Christmas period! Enjoy!

A few weeks after the attack Kurt still had not left the house, not even with Burt or Blaine. And Christmas was fast approaching. Blaine only had one day left at Dalton before Christmas break and that meant he could spend all the time he wanted with Kurt, he hoped he might be able to encourage him to go outside somewhere, even if it was to just spend the night at Blaine's house. It soon became clear to Blaine that Kurt was still too scared and closed in to think about going out again. Blaine knew Kurt had been struggling to adjust but this had set him back so far that Blaine began to think up ways to make Kurt feel safe again. And it wasn't until Blaine saw Finn at Lima Bean one morning that the two came up with an idea.

"Hey, Blaine, I thought you would be in class by now?" Finn said sitting at the empty seat across from Blaine. Blaine had a couple of free periods since all his finals were finished and assignments handed in, he'd decided to travel a little further than usual for his morning coffee. McKinley had finished a day earlier than Dalton, Finn had popped in to pick up something for himself and a surprise cookie for Rachel.

"I only have a couple of classes and final Warbler rehearsal." Blaine said looking down into his coffee, "then I'm packing to go to my parents." Blaine didn't seemed to thrilled by the idea of spending Christmas with his family. Finn decided Kurt was better equipped in the emotional department to handle that problem. "Has Burt heard anything back from the solicitor?"

"Not yet. But I have a pretty good idea at who did all this." Finn said in a hushed voice, "and when Burt takes Kurt for his hospital appointment tomorrow Puck and I might pay an old friend of mine a visit."

"Where should I meet you?" Blaine asked, Finn began to fill him in with the plan that he and Puck had been drawing up and began to incorporate Blaine into the scheme.

Kurt sat in his doctors office next to Burt, waiting for the doctor to enter. Neither of them moved much, although they could now hold a pretty lengthy conversation in sign language neither had much to talk about. Today they would be finding out some of Kurt's test results on the effectiveness of the surgery on the nerves in his brain which controlled his hearing and if there were any possibilities of hearing aids of other devices. Or if they could be an option in the future. Burt had seemed excited about the meeting, Kurt had decided it was best if he didn't think about it or raise his hopes, they'd said from the moment he woke up the chances of things like this working in his situation were slim to none.

_"Hello, Kurt," _the doctor signed and spoke, _"how are you?"_

_"Ok," _Kurt signed back. He wanted to get this done, he had a psychiatrist appointment he was dreading, all he wanted to do was go back to his bedroom and the design he'd been working on. The doctor was scribbling as he spoke to Burt. Kurt assumed it was because of the medical jargon he was going to use.

_We have the results back from the scans and at this current time it looks as though the damage is stable._ Kurt nodded and asked the question he knew his dad wanted the answer to and if he was being honest with himself he wanted to know as well.

_"Does that mean I will ever be able to hear again?" _Kurt signed.

_"At this time we cannot tell, we'll repeat the scans in a year's time." _Kurt could tell the doctor was also speaking these words to help Burt a little. Kurt nodded. Just as he thought, not much hope. He just wanted someone to tell him, no he was deaf and that there isn't much hope only future technology that hadn't been invented yet. _"There is one hearing aid which might give you some hearing back, but not a lot, although the aid is very expensive."_ Kurt's doctor explained they would not let Kurt use the aid until his brain was completely finished healing and recovering which may be a couple of years and if they have the money to try the aid then it might be an option.

_"That's good news."_ Burt signed to Kurt while waiting in a different office for the shrink. Kurt just shrugged. There were no guarantees and he saw no need to get himself all excited for something that might not even work. Kurt flinched as felt someone sit next to him, he'd been very jumpy since his attack, not having his sight had made him feel more vulnerable and open to attacks than he would even admit. Kurt felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, he'd meant to turn it off while at the hospital but checked the message anyway. He smiled when he saw it was from Blaine and opened up the text, 'Hey Kurt what did the doctor say. Xo' Kurt texted back a quick reply and pocketed his phone, by the time he was done it was his turn. Burt smiled as he watched Kurt walk in. He wished he could go in there with Kurt but it was made clear that the sessions were just Kurt and the doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters (but I do own Dr. Grant mwhahaha)

A/N: So it turns out writing fanfiction is great for procrastination for essays, which is good for anyone enjoying this but not great for my education. Oh well! On with the chapter!

Kurt sat in the oversized chair staring at one of the many bookcases in the room. When Kurt had first started his therapy sessions he assumed the room wouldn't be the same as you see on television or movies but he was wrong it was almost as though he was watching a movie now. A silent movie, but a movie none the less.

His therapist was a specialist in cases like Kurt's, many of his patients suffered from some kind of sensory loss so Dr. Grant mostly used sign language to communicate with Kurt although he knew Kurt was still fairly new to the language. He was running late today which meant Kurt was left alone for a while just staring at the titles held on the shelves around him. Many of them were to do with therapies and some medicine but he would glimpse a leather bound classic or two which appeared to have be some kind of original copy. He was tempted to stand and check the year of the publication but Kurt sat still not wanting to pry.

_"Hello, Kurt."_ Dr. Grant signed once he was sat down. The doctor was around Kurt's fathers age, wore glasses and had small about of stubble on his chin a neck. Kurt nodded in response and waited for the usual questions to be asked. How was he today? How did he think he was doing? Did he want to share anything? And then came the topic Kurt didn't know Dr. Grant knew about. The abduction dumpster incident. It took Kurt a moment to realise what he was referring to. He asked if Kurt wanted to talk about it. Kurt shook his head and didn't even bother to sign no. It was something Kurt was just trying to forget, or to live with. The more he talked about it the more vulnerable he felt and he didn't like feeling as though he could be attacked at any time and not be able to do anything about it. Blaine sleeping in his room, in his bed even, that one night had been amazing, he'd never felt safer but Burt wasn't too pleased and Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't be able to stay with him for every second of every day.

Kurt avoided looking too closely at Dr. Grant as he signed other questions about if he thought he was coping in general. He didn't want to face up to the answers to those questions. Instead he played with the zipper on the hoody he had thrown on this morning. He had felt like dressing up for the occasion and had even simplified his morning skin routine. If it was only his family who saw his skin it didn't need to be layered with different lotions and potions, right?

Kurt left knowing that Dr. Grant had reached certain conclusions and he had a hushed conversation with Burt. He didn't try and read their lips or expressions, he already knew what each one of them would say. He didn't want to face up to the idea that he would have to move on from what had happened, he had no idea of how he was going to do that.

Slipping his phone from his pocket Kurt sent a short text to Blaine telling him everything had gone normally and did he want to meet up and pick up a coffee. Kurt followed his father to his car keeping his phone in his hand in case he felt in vibrate. But nothing, all the way home and he alternated with staring out the window at the passing traffic and staring at his blank phone screen. He began to get a sinking feeling, Blaine wasn't usually that far away from his phone and now that Kurt couldn't call him he didn't tend to take too long to reply.

* * *

Neither Finn nor Carole were around when they arrived home, Carole was at work and Finn had left no explanation for the his whereabouts, neither Rachel nor Wes knew where Finn or Blaine were and it seemed like too much of a coincidence for both to go missing and not reply at the same time. Burt was concerned but put all of this down to the two boys being teens and turned the football game on TV and tried to relax.

Kurt didn't share the same ability to get lost in television and left his father to watch the game while he began to start baking cupcakes. He'd planned on just cookies but they didn't have the right ingredients and Kurt didn't want to asked Burt to go with him to the store so he settled on cupcakes. He was sure Finn or at least Mercedes would appreciate his distracting baking.

Even as he finished putting icing onto each one of the cooling rack neither Finn or Blaine had made any kind of contact. Kurt tried to not let himself think irrationally but the irrational thoughts seemed to become more likely as time ticked on the outside world grew darker. Kurt had texted both Wes and Thad checking if they had seen Blaine, both Warblers were equally as concerned and were waiting in near Blaine's dorm, keeping their phones out so they could let Kurt know the moment he arrived.

* * *

Kurt put off his night time routine as long as he could, but couldn't deny his tiredness any longer, Burt and Carole were both staying up waiting for Finn and were nonstop calling his cell phone. He'd also asked them to wake him when they heard anything. Kurt began to drift off to sleep the uneasy feeling never letting up.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Sorry for how long this took, I've been busy with my final uni essay (so no more work until February!) and not going to lie, Tumblr! So I have a lot of free time apart from when I'm not at my job so hopefully should get a few of these out and possibly a Christmas special! On with the story!

Blaine had arranged to meet Finn and Puck at Lima Bean Noon sharp, he'd loosen his tie while waiting for the boys to arrive, he wasn't surprised at either being late and began to wonder why he'd bothered to show up early, he put it down to his want for coffee. He'd woken up that morning feeling a little nervous but mostly excited about the outcome that the day might bring, he was doing this for Kurt and as long as everything went to plan he hoped It would help Kurt sleep at night again.

"Hey, Blaine Warbler," Puck said greeting Blaine with a high five. Blaine was used to his last name being changed by the New directions by now. The plan had been discussed at length by now and each knew their role. Although coming up the idea had been Puck's place deciding all the finer details had been up to Blaine.

Their plan consisted of scaring the living crap out of Karofsky and any other idiot jocks he may be around at the time. It was a night time job but they would need to gather their supplies first and set them out before Karofsky arrived at a "meeting with Figgins" which had been Blaine's idea. Sending the message was Finns job with close supervision to make sure it appeared genuine, out of the three of them Finn was the one who might accidently screw the whole thing up.

Both Finn and Blaine's phone continually buzzed throughout the Kurt, Wes, Rachel and Carole. Both Blaine and Finn felt bad for ignoring their respective other halves but it would only be for the day and as soon as everything had gone down Blaine would text Kurt and let him know everything was ok but for now all his attention needed to go towards the plan. The plan was to make Karosky think there was some kind of ghost following him, Puck had managed to steal the keys to the school and they had set up a series of pranks to hopefully make Karofsky pee in his pants and not sleep for at least a month.

"Finn, what do you think is better fake blood or glow in the dark face paint?" Puck said holding up different bottles.

"Definitely blood, why would we need anything to glow in the dark?" Finn said picking up some rope and string. Blaine was comparing various fans. The overall aim was to convince Karofsky there was a ghost following him and as long as they pulled it off it should send him screaming.

It took longer than Blaine thought it would to set everything up at the school, it was beginning to get dark and even his father had started to text him asking of his whereabouts.

"Finn, I think Wes called my dad, we should call someone and let them know that we're alive." Blaine called out as he tied a rope into place. Finn was on the other side of the room painting something with blood, Blaine couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. Finn frowned, he was thinking the same since Rachel had barely stopped calling him now and he was sure Kurt would be worried about them both. He shook his head, they needed to make sure no one knew where they were for now. When they were finished they could feed everyone some story Finn was sure Puck would come up with for all of them.

By the time Karofsky showed up all three had to turn off their phones and took their positions. Puck was in charge of setting everything off, apart from what Karofsky would set off just by walking. First the doors would slam behind Karofsky as he walked in. Then the lights would go out sending him towards the only light left on in the school, the choir room. Inside they planned on making the chairs fly across the room, right near where Karofsky stood. Then as he runs from the room a bucket filled with fake blood will poor onto him, they had a few more puddles set up to make his run out of the building a bit more difficult and some flashing lights and loud bangs just to add a little extra touch of fear. Finn and Blaine both hid near where they planned on Karofsky leaving, they could hear the doors begin to slam and when they heard him scream they knew everything must be going to plan. When he ran out of the school stumbling on his way they high fived and waited until he left before letting out their laughter.

"Everything went to plan, I think he might have peed himself," Puck said crouched over in laughter. "I got most of it on tape to, it's a shame Kurt won't be able to hear his girl screams." Blaine nodded and headed off to his car to drive everyone home, on the way Puck began to come up with the plan of where all three of them were all day. The final decision was his house for an all day marathon Halo game and they'd left their phones in their bags and not noticed the time. Now they all hoped everyone would fall for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: I thought I would have this done sooner, but I'm not going to lie I've been on Tumblr. A lot. If anyones interested in following me, you would be one of the first, my url is welcome-tozombieland. I'm going to write the Christmas edition of Silent Melody right now and have it up by tomorrow, it won't actually be up on Christmas day because I have Christmas stuff to do (like reblog Christmas theme Klaine gifs!) On with the story!

Kurt woke up to one text blinking away on his phone. When he'd fell asleep last night most of his emotions were in the region of concerned, nervous and anxious but now in the harsh light of morning and let's face it Kurt thought the harsh cold of December mornings, he kind of felt pissed off. It didn't take much to text somebody back, a few seconds just to acknowledge that nothing bad has happened. Top that off with the fact Blaine knew Kurt was more on edge lately just made Kurt angry. He checked the text, from Blaine saying he was sorry, that he'd been playing Halo all day and lost track of time and he would text Kurt when he woke up. Kurt had never read such crap in his entire life. He locked his phone and began his Sunday skin care routine. He'd altered his routine for each day of the week now, just to spice things up.

Finn stumbled out of his room as Kurt was finishing off his cereal. He signed a hello and slumped down beside him grabbing a stack pancakes Carole had made earlier. Kurt left without signing or saying another word, he knew Finn was involved with whatever went down yesterday and as far as Kurt was concerned he was not going to act nice until someone told him what happened.

Finn barely noticed but Kurt wasn't surprised.

Blaine on the other hand started to wonder why he hadn't heard from Kurt after texting him twice since he had woken up and sent him a tweet. Nothing. He would feel concerned but Kurt had updated his status on several different social networking sites including reblogging pictures of scarves on Tumblr. These were the sort of times Blaine wished he could just call Kurt like he used to. Wes and Thad had been concerned about him when he got back last night and said Kurt was worried too but he had explained to them about Halo and both understood, both a little gullible but also seemed rather tired as they dragged themselves to their dorms. Sure Blaine felt guilty but it had been for a good cause. Karofsky got a good dose of revenge and fear all without Kurt ever having to get involved.

After talking to Burt and Finn on the phone and hearing that Kurt appeared to be fine, possibly a little tired, he decided to go see him. He even stopped by Lima Bean to pick up fresh coffee for Kurt, coffee always tended to cheer Kurt up.

When he arrived Finn opened the door and let him in.

"I think Kurt knows something," Finn mumbled as he followed Blaine through the house. "He has barely even looked at me all morning, but he's fine with Burt and Carole."

"I know, he's ignoring me to, I have a bad feeling about this," Blaine said as they reached Kurt's room. "He's always been able to tell when I'm lying I just didn't know that extended to text communication too." Finn gave Blaine a reassuring shoulder pat as he entered Kurt's room. Kurt was sat as his desk scribbling away on what appeared to be a new outfit idea. He looked up sniffing a little, smelling the coffee Blaine presented to him with a smile, he placed the coffee on the coaster next to Kurt and signed _"Surprise!"_

_"Thank you,"_ Kurt signed before turning straight back to his outfit and not even touching the coffee. If it wasn't for everything else Blaine would be able to tell from just that, that something was wrong with Kurt. He always drunk his coffee as soon as he could, he liked his coffee as hot as possible.

Blaine tapped Kurt on his shoulder to get his attention, _"what's wrong?"_ Blaine sighed once Kurt had torn his attention away from his work in front of him.

"Nothing," Kurt spoke out loud, Kurt didn't tend to do that around Blaine very often anymore, it was something he was adding to his list of concerns. Kurt was still struggling to adapt but right now wasn't the time for that conversation, right now Blaine needed to get Kurt to start communicating with him again. "I'm kind of busy right now though." Before Kurt could turn his head away and end the conversation Blaine began to sign again.

_"You're ignoring me."_ Blaine signed. _"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."_

"Why are you lying to me about what happened yesterday?" Kurt asked out loud, not having the patience to sign to Blaine right now, knowing his hands would just become a muddle of motions and neither one of them would know what he was meant to be communicating.

Blaine took a moment to consider his options, he could continue with the lie he had been telling, although it was clearly not doing a thing to fool Kurt, or he could tell him the truth and possibly have Kurt caught up in the whole thing if somehow they were caught. He decided to start telling half truths instead. He took the notebook from Kurt's beside table so he could make sure Kurt understood what he was about to say.

_I was helping Puck and Finn with taking care of Karofsky, we played a prank on him yesterday and before you ask he didn't know it was us and he was way too scared to be angry. I don't think any of us will have to worry about him bothering you anymore as long as you just make a ghost reference if he comes anywhere near you._ Kurt read slowly, at first he was even more ticked off, sure he could see Finn and Puck getting involved in that sort of thing. But Blaine? Blaine wasn't the revenge type. Although he had been really bothered about everything that had been happening to Blaine and that's when he felt a weird sense of happiness.

"Fine, I don't want to know what you did to him as long as we all just stay away from him from now on." Kurt said looking directly into Blaine's eyes and smiling as Blaine nodded with a big smile. Kurt did have to admit to himself if it meant he was now more scared than angry he was glad to have Karofsky off his back. He picked the coffee up that Blaine had bought him and took a long sip, although it had begun to go cold, which made Kurt kick himself for not caving sooner so he could have scolding hot coffee.


	17. Chapter 17 aka Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: This took a while, sorry, what can I say Tumblr is distracting, but I'm going to get started on the new chapter now. This one is a little long but think of it as a Christmas special. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and if I don't post before (although I hope I post before) have a happy new year!

Every year at Christmas Kurt had certain traditions he always followed. He had to find the perfect gift for his dad, now he added Finn, Carole and Blaine to that list. He also had to make the perfect Christmas dinner as well as the perfect breakfast and hot chocolate, Carole was planning to help with all cooking duties this year and finally he had to watch It's a wonderful life sometime before he went to bed on Christmas eve. This year he planned on watching the movie with Blaine at the Anderson house hold, both of Blaine's parents were at a work Christmas party so they had the house to themselves, even though they could have laid out in the living room with the bigger TV they still ended up snuggled up on Blaine's bed. Kurt had managed to arrive just before the worst of the snow fell, he was glad he had managed to get his journey over with, he was already deaf he didn't need a blizzard to make things worse.

Half way through the movie, Kurt had left to start preparing their hot chocolate, it wouldn't be perfect since Blaine didn't have the necessary ingredients but it would do for now. Kurt was staring out the window into the Anderson back garden admiring the view and thinking how if he had a camera he could take the most amazing picture for a Christmas card. It didn't hit him until he could barely see the trees at the end of the yard just how thick and fast the snow was falling. He opened the front door of the house and felt his jaw drop, his car could no longer be seen, instead a lump of snow stood in its place, the thick white blanket reaching far above the wheels. It looked as though Kurt would be sledding home tonight.

Kurt felt a pair of arms slide their way around his waist and the warm breath of his boyfriend on his neck.

"Do you have the Huskey's ready? And possibly a sled?" Kurt asked turning round in Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed a little and kissed Kurt's cheek pulling him back inside the warm house.

_"I don't think you will be going anywhere right now."_ Blaine signed leading Kurt by the hand back the kitchen. Blaine then thought to himself it didn't seem as though his parents would be able to make it back the house tonight either, he would be alone with Kurt all night long. Blaine however did notice Kurt didn't seem too thrilled at the idea of spending his Christmas away from Burt. He squeezed his hand and carried both of their drinks back to his room. Kurt sent a text to Burt while he sipped from his mug and glanced up at the screen to see George Bailey standing on the bridge, reading over the subtitles even though he pretty much had the movie memorised. The tradition of watching It's a wonderful life had started while his mom was alive and they would watch it together every year while Burt would go be wrapping presents or doing very last minute shopping, when his mom died Burt had taken over his moms position and now it seemed as though this year it was Blaine's year to join in.

Just as Blaine was swallowing his first mouthful of creamy hot chocolate his phone rang. He looked at the ID and paniced internally for a second when he saw Burt's number, he couldn't remember the last time Burt had rung him for a positive reason.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said pausing the movie and gesturing _your dad_ to Kurt so he knew he Blaine was talking to.

"Hey, Blaine, I don't think it's a good idea for Kurt to attempt to make it home tonight." Burt didn't sound thrilled at the idea. But there weren't any other options right now. "Is it ok if he stays with you until the blizzard passes?"

"Of course it is, I will make sure he is well taken care of," Blaine blushed a little when he realised how that may have sounded to Burt. He didn't seem to notice anything though.

"Thank you, Blaine, are your parent's going to be ok with that?" Burt asked.

"They're out at a party right now, I'm now sure if they'll be able to make it back, but the party is at a hotel, so I think they will probably have to stay there." Blaine said smiling at Kurt as he waited impatiently for Blaine finished his conversation.

"Ok, Blaine, I've got to go, tell Kurt that I won't open his present until he's here and we'll wait to make the big dinner too. Give him a hug from me, but I'm trusting you Blaine." They soon hung up after that. Blaine was happy for Kurt he had family meals at Christmas and shared presents. Even though Blaine and his parents got along Christmas wasn't a higher priority for his parents so they never had a big meal and it was never a problem if Blaine opened his presents before they woke up.

_"Your dad says hi. You're staying here tonight."_ Blaine signed, Kurt smiled a little. It was a bittersweet situation for him.

They finished off the movie and Blaine left Kurt to change into some borrowed clothes while he showered. He would lend him skin products but even though Kurt had relaxed a little with his skin care routine he was still picky with what he used on his skin. Instead Kurt washed his face with what he could find and knew wouldn't make his skin react badly. He waited for Blaine to finished stretching out of Blaine's bed and picking up Vogue from Blaine's nightstand. Blaine wondered in not long after, his curls now lose and wet.

They were able to sleep in the same bed without worrying about anyone walking in and shouting at them. They had nowhere to be and could sleep wrapped around one another for as long as they wanted. Communicating would be difficult for both of them without the use of his hands, they were currently stroking Kurt's skin, specifically on Kurt's back. But somehow they didn't feel the need to say much, they were just fine with skin contact and eye contact. Kurt was just fine with the feeling of Blaine's breath against him, Blaine was just fine with the sound of Kurt's breath.

Blaine woke up before Kurt, he remembered falling asleep tangled with Kurt and his blanket covering them both, shielding them both from the cold. But now he Kurt was wrapped up in the blanket on the other side of the bed, leaving Blaine in his boxers, open to the cold December air. He was tempted to just let Kurt sleep, they'd stayed up late watching movies and spending 'adult time' together. But as he laid there trying to fall asleep again he began to shiver from the cold. He tried to slip the cover off of Kurt without disturbing him, he tried to slip himself inside Kurt's cocoon, but Kurt had snuggled himself up too tightly.

Blaine shook Kurt a couple of times and managed to wake him up without too much trouble, unlike himself Kurt was a pretty light sleeper, although being deaf did make it slightly harder to wake him up now. The hospital had supplied Kurt with a vibrating alarm to place under his mattress for when his dad wasn't around, but since Kurt didn't need to wake up early very often he rarely used it.

"What?" Kurt slurred rubbing his eyes.

_"Do you mind sharing, I'm cold?" _Blaine signed when he was certain Kurt was awake enough to know what he was trying to sign. Kurt blushed a little before slipping the blanket off of himself and around the both of them again.

"Sorry," Kurt said lying back down, he wrapped his arm around Blaine pulling him closer again in order to share some of his own body warmth.

After the blanket incident both boys slept without being disturbed. Blaine was glad that Kurt didn't seem to have the same troubles sleeping now. Kurt woke up first, glad that both of them were still wrapped in covers. He slipped out of Blaine's bed and pulled on one of Blaine's t-shirts. He made his way downstairs, the cold floor sliding under his socks as he made his way down to the Anderson kitchen. He switched on the kettle and watched as it boiled, it occurred to him this was the first Christmas he'd woken up and not ran straight to wake up his dad. Instead he was making coffee and watched as even more snow fell adding to the thick layer from yesterday.

Kurt made Blaine a coffee too planning to use it as an aid in waking up the heavy sleeper. He placed the coffee as close as he could to Blaine's nose and shook him a little. It didn't take too long until he was awake and had taken the coffee from Kurt without questioning what he was drinking.

"Merry Christmas." Kurt said with a smile, Blaine said the same thing back, knowing Kurt would be able to read his lips. Kurt crawled back up the bed and laid back down next to Blaine.

_"Is it still snowing?" _Blaine signed craning his neck to try and look out the window. Kurt nodded as he finished his coffee. _"A lot?"_ Blaine signed, Kurt nodded again. Blaine smiled with mischief written all over his face. _"Let's go have fun!"_ Before Kurt could protest Blaine was throwing warm clothing his way while pulling on his own clothes. He managed to find spare gloves and scarves, Kurt was going to refuse to wear a woolly hate but then he caught sight of his hair and without his own products (and only Blaine's stash of hair gel) he knew it was best if he just wore the hat.

"I'll come, but no snow balls." Kurt said following Blaine into his back garden, Blaine nodded knowing that snow balls would be the last thing he would ever want to use against Kurt. Unlike the parking lot that morning, this snow was untouched, it was soft white world, not an icy hell. The first thing Blaine did was half jump into the snow to start making a snow angel, because of how thick snow had fallen Kurt could no longer see Blaine as he created shapes in the snow. When Blaine was satisfied with his work, they both began making a snowman together.

Kurt took a break half way through to go and find supplies to create his face, he decided to text his dad and wish him a Merry Christmas and let him know that he was safe and as soon as he could he would be home, but the soonest would probably be tomorrow now since the snow was slowing but still hadn't stopped.

They finished off their snowman, as Kurt was about to head inside the warm he felt Blaine tackle him into a pile of snow. Kurt glared at him the best he could, his smile betrayed him. Blaine placed a series of kisses of Kurt's face and lips.

_"What was that for?"_ Kurt signed brushing off the snow from his body.

_"Because I love you and your skin looks great against the snow."_

Kurt didn't make it home until the next day, they exchanged presents with Blaine (Kurt got Blaine a two new bowties and Blaine bought Kurt a new art set) and watched a movie before spending another night in one another's arms. Burt was happy to have Kurt home and be able to finally spend some of Christmas with his son.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Happy 2013! I haven't been able to quite decide yet what school I want Kurt to attend, I like the idea of writing about both. But I will have made a decision by the time I finish writing the next chapter. If anyone has any strong opinions then don't be afraid to voice them. On with the chapter!

* * *

It was almost time for Blaine to start back at Dalton again, he'd spent a large portion of his break with Kurt, encouraging him to venture outside the house whenever he could. He wanted Kurt to get used to the outside world while being deaf. He also wanted Kurt to start school back up, but every time Blaine bought up the topic Kurt would somehow find a way to avoid discussing the idea. In the end Blaine decided he needed an ally and that ally fell right into his lap one day when he was dropping Kurt at home after taking him shopping for new bed sheets.

"Thanks for taking him out so much while Dalton's been on break," Burt said as Blaine made his way out to his car, Burt never followed Blaine out this far, sometimes Kurt would watch him drive away, but Blaine had dropped him off at his bedroom today, so having Burt walk him this far peaked his interest. "It's been good for him to get out, after the whole dumpster incident I was worried he would never want to leave the house again. Let alone start back at some school." Blaine concealed a wide grin.

"I've been thinking the same thing too Mr. Hummel," Blaine said blushing a little when Burt insistented for the who knows how many times that he call him Burt. "I know he shouldn't go back to McKinley but there are other choices for him. He could come back to Dalton or look at applying to Haverbrook."

"Haverbrook, isn't that the deaf school in Westerville?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, they use our auditorium from time to time when there's is being used, but every time I mention anything to do with school to Kurt he just manages to avoid discussing it." Blaine said as he leaned his side against the car.

"Well, I think we may need to come up with a plan." Burt said. He was glad Blaine was the kind of guy who cared this much about Kurt's education and being able to make sure that Kurt's life ran smoothly. He was also glad Blaine was the sort of guy who thought through these things when he didn't necessarily have to. Kurt had chosen well when it came to the boyfriend department. He was glad to have someone who could help him with Kurt when it came to these kinds of issues.

The two discussed a plan in getting Kurt to look at Haverbrook and then letting him decide between Dalton and Haverbrook. They needed Kurt to decide before Christmas break came to an end and both schools went back to their usual schedules. The first step in their plan, make sure Kurt was in a good mood on Monday morning and make sure that nothing upset him. Hopefully then this would lead to the calmest reaction possible when he realised instead of going out shopping with Blaine for paint samples, they would be visiting Haverbrook with Burt. Step one was mainly Burt's responsibility, Blaine was waiting in his car outside watching as Kurt left looking rather happy.

_"Why are you in such a good mood?"_ Blaine signed as Kurt strapped himself in.

_"Just having a good morning,"_ Kurt signed back relaxing into the seat. Normally Kurt would drive when the two went anywhere together, this meant Blaine could sign to Kurt when it was safe to and Kurt could answer him aloud, allowing them to maintain some kind of communication while in a car together rather than both remaining bored and silent. But today it was essential that Blaine be in charge of the car. He needed to drive straight past the store which Kurt had requested to go to and then to Haverbrook. Kurt didn't realise anything unusual was happening until they went straight past the DIY store.

"Where are we going, Blaine you missed the turn off." Kurt said straining his neck around to make sure he was correct and not seeing things. He didn't want two of his senses failing on him. "Blaine!" Blaine just gave his hand a quick squeeze and he headed as fast as legally possible towards the school. "Blaine, where are you taking me, what is going on?" Kurt didn't sound particularly happy. Blaine wasn't one bit surprised about Kurt becoming upset but it didn't take long until they were parked outside of the school. "Why are we here Blaine?" Kurt recognised the building from the countless times Burt had given him pamphlets or tried to show him the schools website.

_"Don't be mad." _Blaine signed, he saw Burt approaching his car, the plan was for him to leave and use the detour to the pass the DIY store to allow him to arrive first.

Kurt then gave both his father and Blaine the silent treatment extending to and including sign language and refused to leave his seat in Blaine's car. He wouldn't even look at the either his father or boyfriend so they were unable to relay anything to Kurt. But both Blaine and Burt remained calm as they tried to coax out of the car. Kurt gave in to looking at both of them eventually and accepting a small bribe from Blaine and Burt, Blaine offered to take him out shopping before he went back to Dalton and Burt offered to pay for said trip.

They met the headmaster at the front of the school, Dr. Carlton. He was deaf, an interpreter was also joining them to help out Burt and Blaine who did not know as signs as Kurt yet, Kurt had become almost fluent in ASL. The five began the tour of the school, Sandra, the interpreter translated anything that Burt or Blaine did not understand or know how to sign.

* * *

The school was an impressive size for the amount of students who attended. The school was technically a high school but had a small middle school attached. They also offered a lot of after school programmes for the students and their families, including extra ASL lessons and tutoring. Kurt was beginning to think the school was perfect. They had specialist equipment and everyone there would know how to communicate with Kurt, he wouldn't be left out of any conversation and it was close enough to be able to drive there each day rather than stay in the dorms and Dalton was pretty close by, so he could meet up with Blaine in his free time or go see Blaine after school.

Kurt began to think about Dalton. He could go back there, both schools tuition was similar and Dalton had a great no bullying policy, also Haverbrook did not have many cases of bullying, it tended to be the school students chose after being bullied. Kurt had a lot to think about.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So it took me a while to chose which school but in the end I was excited at the idea of writing about a school we don't know much about from the show. Also I've been just staring at my dash on Tumblr, a lot. This one is kind of filler before the thriller. On with the story.

It was the day Kurt had to decide, this was the last day his father could inform either school that Kurt wanted to attend. He sat on his bed with pamphlets from both schools in front of him. They'd also gone back to Dalton to discuss the possibility of Kurt studying there an even though the school couldn't provide everything Haverbrook could they were more than happy to do what was necessary to accommodate Kurt. Dalton meant he would have to move back into the dorms for the week days, it was too far to drive to on a daily basis and Kurt wasn't sure how well he could do with basically living alone so soon, sure Blaine would be around but that wouldn't be the same as living with his family.

In the end Kurt knew he had to give Haverbrook a shot, he knew they were the school who could really get him the education he needed. He didn't think that bullying would be a big issue at a deaf school, it's simple to ignore someone whose signing anything that might be hurtful towards you. All he had to do now was tell him dad and Blaine. When he told Burt he seemed relieved, Kurt was certain it wasn't because of the lower tuition rates but rather the school itself. Kurt knew Blaine was most likely on team Dalton but he was hopeful he would understand that this was the best choice for Kurt. He planned on skyping with Blaine before it was too late in the day, Blaine was too busy moving back into his dorm for them to hang out today.

Kurt was nervous right up until the time he saw the calling button pop up on his screen he had minimised the instant messenger since both were now confident they knew enough sign language to get through a conversation. When Blaine popped up on Kurt's screen he smiled, he had already washed out the gel from his hair and was wearing a large Dalton academy hoody,( the one Kurt likes to borrow when he is cold at Blaine's dorm) pyjama trousers. He looked good enough to snuggle with.

_"Hi!" _Blaine signed smiling. His dorm looked like a new pin behind him although Kurt was sure that there was bound to be a few messy junk boxes which still need unpacking.

_"Hi," _Kurt signed back, _"I made my choice today."_

_"I'm guessing, since I haven't heard of any new people in the senior dorms that you chose H-A-V-E-R-B-R-O-O-K."_ Blaine's face didn't change to dramatically as he signed, although the grainy image didn't do a good job at showing the emotion in his eyes, that Kurt would be able to see if he were with him in person.

_"Yeah,"_ Kurt signed, _"I think they'll be better for me, you ok with that?"_ Kurt signed. If he knew Blaine the way he thought he would, then he would be more than ok with his decision.

_"It's more than ok, Kurt, it's the better school for you."_ Kurt smiled as he signed. They talked for a little while longer about what Blaine had done that day and the gossip from the Warblers Christmas break. Kurt wished he had more to say about the New Directions but he hadn't seen anyone but Rachel when she came over with Finn in a very long time. They didn't know who to communicate with Kurt anymore and he no longer knew how to relate to them. Sure he still texted Mercedes on a daily basis but they didn't talk about the same things anymore.

Kurt went to bed that night knowing he had one last day left until he was due to go back to joining the real world. He went to sleep with a knot in his stomach that night.

He woke up feeling like it was his last day of freedom, and this wasn't the usual last day before school depression, it felt more like last day before leaving home for a new country. He didn't want to leave the safety of his bedroom, he didn't want to have to go through making friends again and he didn't want to go through everyone find out he's gay. Again. Surely those were things he should only have to go through once. Once should be enough. Finn seemed to sense this and spent most of the day talking about anything but school the next day. Kurt just avoided the back of his cupboard where his new uniform hung, waiting for him to wear it for the first time since trying it on to make sure it fit.

Kurt had been through Dalton's uniform policy and the torture of not being able to wear his new Marc Jacobs piece to school, so he knew what to expect from the repressive clothes. But at least the Dalton academy uniform flattered him slightly (and Blaine a lot). The Haverbrook uniform didn't help his figure in any way and the colours did nothing for his complexion. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring himself to pull on the hideous clothes each day. He'd mentioned this issue to Burt who shrugged, he didn't understand anything to do with fashion apart from that he should never wear anything yellow as apparently it washed him out, Burt still wasn't clear on what the term washed out even meant. Kurt just knew he would just have to deal with it, he'd chosen to go to Haverbrook and he would have to take what came with that decision.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So I got inspiration for the first part of the Blaine half of this one from a Big Bang Theory gifset on Tumblr, if you put welcome-tozombieland dot tumblr dot post/41019406072. (Hopefully that will work I'm not too sure how links work on this site). On with the story!

Walking into Haverbrook was the worst part of the day for Kurt. He knew no one, barely knew where he was going and the halls were packed with silent students. Kurt wasn't sure if he should expect the small groups standing together like there would have been at McKinley or if this school was too small for all of that. It seemed as though everyone was with somebody but they were all too busy to acknowledge Kurt shuffling towards the main office of the school. He watched some of the sign language being passed back and forth, it was different to ease dropping, everyone was paying too much attention to their conversations to notice Kurt picking up what he could. He was happy there was only one or two signs he did not yet know.

As he neared the front office, to pick up his schedule and be shown his way to registration. He pulled the scarf he had wrapped around his neck closer enjoying the feeling of silk against his fingers. It blended in nicely with his uniform enough he was hoping no one would notice. It didn't take him long to reach his destination and send a text to Blaine while he waited for the principal to finish talking to the guy who was the head of the glee club Kurt had met just over a year ago. Kurt picked up from the conversation it was something to do with the next rehearsal and being kicked out.

_"Hello again,"_ Dr. Carlton signed leading Kurt inside his office and offering him a seat, he began to tell him about his schedule and that he would have another student helping to show him around today and they would be introduced when they reached Kurt's registration. Kurt just nodded along and signing when necessary, he followed him down the halls doing his best to memorize the route. The student who would be looking after Kurt was called Jack, he was taller than Kurt by about seven inches, had sandy blonde hair which had been styled in a sort of swept just woke up kind of look and had blue eyes. He looked like a male model and it took Kurt reminding himself of his boyfriend at a school not far away to stop him from blushing as they shook hands. They traded their sign names and Kurt followed him inside the classroom and took the seat next to Jack and watched as their teacher, Mr. Raymond welcomed them back from their holidays and reminded them it was the second to last semester of their senior year and therefore a very important blah-blah Kurt thought as he watched Jack scribble something in his notebook and push the pen and paper in Kurt's direction. _'Nice scarf ;)'_ Kurt took special notice of the winky face tagged on the end and scribbled back a thanks. Kurt was asked to stay behind for a moment. The sole purpose was to remind Kurt of the strict uniform code and could his scarf disappear before his first period. Kurt tried not to huff, since Mr. Raymond could hear some sounds, and followed Jack to his first lesson, Chemistry.

* * *

Blaine was already missing Kurt. He missed the idea that he could swing by after class and pretty much, no matter what time it is, Kurt will be there and they can watch a movie or Blaine can help Kurt bake or with decorating a certain part of his room which may require a two person lifting job. He missed the idea that only a car drive away he could make out with his boyfriend. Now school would get back in the way and yes it could be argued Blaine was the one who caused this misery but it was his own misery and he was entitled to do that. Blaine was slumped in the common room with the best television, watching a pointless TV muted with subtitles on. It made him feel like he was watching a movie with Kurt, sometimes he would turn the volume down when Kurt wasn't looking, he always felt like it was unfair when he can hear the movie and Kurt can't.

"Blaine! There you are! What are you doing in here?" David called from the doorway, "and why the hell are you watching the TV on mute with subtitles, is it broken or something?" Blaine just shook his head clutching the cushion he was holding closer to himself. "Then why is the sound off?"

"I just like watching it like this sometime. Is there some reason why you're stalking me David?" Blaine asked not looking away to make sure he could get every part of the show.

"Wes sent me to get you, you weren't answering your phone and he's rounding up The Warblers to start work on the set list for regionals early." David said pulling at Blaine's arm and throwing his blazer on top of him. "Be there in five." Blaine groaned as he slid his blazer back on, texted Kurt about his first day and followed David back outside and to the Warbler common room. The last thing he wanted to do right now was listen to opinions on the next set list but apparently some new guy named Sebastian was joining and it was important that he learned all about the ways of the Warblers as soon as possible. He also didn't fancy the arguments about songs and solos, it was obvious Blaine would likely be taking the lead and Blaine was not looking forwards to all the try outs for the other solo and then the choreography. The Warblers were not his main priority today.

When Blaine walked in the room, tightening his tie a little so Wes would not get all huffy, everyone had already arrived and gathered in their usual locations. Blaine spotted to new guy, Sebastian right away. He hadn't been there for his audition but he stuck out against all the familiar faces of his friends, he was taller than Blaine but when he thought about it nearly every guy was taller than Blaine and had very well kept hair.

"You must be Blaine," Sebastian said holding out a hand, Blaine shook it giving him a small smile. "I've hear a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said trying to sound at least a little happy. "Now let's get this practice done."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have been doing overtime at work and just went back to university, but I wanted to give everyone something before all that gets too crazy. Also you know Tumblr and pinterest are rather distracting. Someone asked me if I got one of the characters names from switched at birth, I have never actually seen it (I'm guessing its a TV Show) but I will have to look into it. If anything I got the name Carlton from Fresh Prince Of Bel Air. Anyway on with the story!

Valentine's day was fast approaching, Kurt was thanking his lucky stars it was on a Saturday this year. Starting Haverbrook had cut the time he spent with Blaine in half so they had both made sure they could spend the entire weekend together. Kurt had even convinced his dad to let Blaine stay for the night. But that was still a week away and Kurt was currently sat outside the office of Mr. Rumba, the glee club director, Jack had told Kurt he needed to see him. He had no idea why since Kurt had no interest in joining the glee club. He wasn't interested in music anymore, what was the point if he couldn't hear? A freshman girl stepped out and signed to Kurt that he was ready for him now.

_"Hello,"_ Mr. Rumba signed with a smile. _"Have a seat."_

Kurt sat down with a small smile and tucked his scarf under his blazer a little more, most of the teachers didn't mind Kurt's spin on the uniform but he knew Mr. Rumba was the sort of teacher who would give him detention if he saw the new silk Marc Jacobs scarf. _"I asked you to meet with me today because the glee club needs your help."_ Kurt was about to interrupt and say he had no interest but Mr. Rumba wasn't paying any attention to Kurt or any sign language he might be trying to use. _"We made it through our sectionals but now we need help for regional's. Would you be willing to come on board as my assistant?"_

Kurt sat there for a moment thinking things through. He missed glee club and this would let him be involved with music somehow, but he still saw it pointless since he couldn't hear how the club would even sound.

_"What would that involve? And why are you asking me? I'm new here."_ Kurt signed, surely one of the current glee club members would be better suited for the job.

_"We need the perspective of someone who has been to Nationals and it wasn't long since you lost your hearing, so you know more recent songs than the rest. I would be looking to you for advice on the set list and to make sure we're using the right signs. Please Kurt?"_ Kurt had seen Mr. Rumba look this desperate before. He still wasn't sure. In the end he decided it couldn't hurt to have some sway over at least one glee club.

_"Ok, I'll help."_ Kurt signed, Mr. Rumba smiled for a split second before asking him to send in his next appointment on his way out. He also told Kurt he would like him to come to the next rehearsal and the next day which would be off campus since the auditorium was often rented out. Kurt walked away feeling rather flattered that his opinion would now be the one Mr. Rumba listened to, it wasn't like Mr. Schuster ever really took Kurt's ideas on board and at Dalton all Wes cared about was making sure Blaine sung every song from his Blaine filled fantasies, at one point he wondered if Wes did have some kind of hidden feelings for Blaine and all the solos allowed him to dream from afar.

The next day Kurt made his way outside to wait for the bus to take them to wherever they were rehearsing. No one had told Kurt where they were going yet. As he approached the small group standing near the entrance he saw Jack had yet to arrive and Kurt didn't know any of the other members of glee club. He signed a quick hello and shuffled awkwardly as he waited for someone he knew to arrive. It didn't take long for Jack to get there and compliment Kurt on his knew scarf. It was Jack's scarf comments that made Kurt wonder if Jack was gay, he didn't know any straight guys who would notice let alone comment on new silk scarf's.

_"Looking forwards to seeing the glee club in action and have an input?" _Jack asked as the bus pulled out from the school. Kurt nodded with a smile, _"plus D-A-L-T-O-N has an awesome auditorium." _ Kurt's face lit up he had realised they would be going by Dalton when Mr. Rumba mentioned that practice was off campus that day. He pulled out his phone so he could let Blaine know as soon as his phone would allow. Jack noticed straight away how Kurt's attention turned straight to his phone, it was impossible for them to have a conversation if both his hands and eyes were occupied. He tried to wait patiently for Kurt to finish what he was doing, kind of wishing that one, he'd chosen to sit next to the window and two, that Kurt didn't have a boyfriend. Jack wasn't stupid he knew that was who Kurt was texting and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

It was half way through the rehearsal, Kurt had been making small notes in about the songs they were performing with his thoughts, when he managed to excuse himself using the old fashion bathroom excuse and ducked out of the auditorium. When Kurt was a Warbler they had rarely used the stage to rehearse Wes had loved the comfort of the meeting room too much, the stage was used for the in school performances.

Kurt peeked inside some of the classrooms, a little uncertain of Blaine's exact schedule still, as he made his way to the bathroom, after coming up with the idea it had made him actually need to go. He didn't spot Blaine or any of the other Warblers he knew. He had texted Blaine on the way to let him know he was coming and Blaine had responded saying he would do his best to meet him before he had to leave but he guessed Blaine hadn't been able to look at his phone since, but he sent another text to Blaine anyway.

Walking around the halls bought back memories of Dalton to Kurt, he remembered how safe and confident he felt when he walked down the halls and how excited he was every time he caught Blaine's eye, he had yet to feel the same way about Haverbrook and he had yet to make any real connections with his classmates. Although Jack had been pretty nice to him.

Blaine sat in his math class rushing through the last question he had to answer. If he finished all the problems then he knew his teacher would let him go to the bathroom. Then he would be able to find Kurt and see him before he had to go back to Lima. A surprise visit was always a positive and so far his day hadn't been that great, there was a surprise test thrown at him in English and the most boring History lesson ever and he was out of his favourite brand of hair gel meaning he had to resort to his back up hair gel which didn't do the best job ever. So he was fed up, bored and his hair was beginning to curl again, he could almost hear his hair springing free. He knew seeing Kurt would turn his day around.

He convinced his teacher to give him a bathroom pass and almost sprinted from the room, down the hallway and ducked around the corner to text Kurt. He found a few messages waiting for him, one from Kurt saying what bathroom he had snuck out to go to the bathroom by the auditorium. Blaine was thankful that, that particular bathroom was about thirty seconds away. He made his way around the corner, being careful to make sure there was no one who might slow him down around.

Washing his hands in the sink, making sure he did a thorough job with the soap, Kurt jumped when he looked up and spotted Blaine in the mirror, he appeared to be watching Kurt with a small smile on his face. _"How long have you been standing there?" _Kurt signed turning around and using a paper towel to dry his hands. The dryers were so unsanitary and harsh on his skin.

_"Not long enough for it to be creepy, but long enough to admire your butt leaning over the sink." _Blaine signed laughing a little and Kurt's small blush. _"How long do you have?"_

_"A few minutes, you?"_ Kurt signed.

_"As long as I need, all my teachers love me too much to punish me for taking too long to pee."_ Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed Blaine's hand with his and pulled him closer.

"I missed you," he whispered into Blaine's ear. He wasn't very good at filtering his own volume but he was certain that he'd spoken those words at his desired volume and not shouted them to the whole school. Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw and made a line to his mouth allowing their lips to move together for a moment before he wrapped him arms around Kurt waist, Kurt's hand rested just under Blaine's blazer, one hand making his way to his tie. "I have to get back, walk me?" Kurt asked still playing with Blaine's tie and not even attempting to move away. Blaine nodded pouting a little. Kurt pecked him once before taking his hand and pulling him from the bathroom. They walked together to the auditorium enjoying the empty hallways and allowing their hands to swing together.

When they reached the door Blaine refused to let Kurt's hand go, despite Kurt's stern look. In the end Blaine managed to press Kurt against a wall and begin to make out a little before they were interrupted. It was Kurt who pushed pointedly on Blaine's shoulder when he spotted Jack standing awkwardly behind them.

_"Jack, this is my boyfriend Blaine, Blaine this is my friend from Haverbrook, Jack." _ Kurt signed hoping they could just miss out the awkward part.

_"Nice to meet you." _Blaine signed, blushing a little and pulling his tie straight again.

_"You to, come on Kurt, breaks over." _Jack barely glanced at Blaine as he signed, both tried not to notice too much or look into it but Blaine got an instant impression that Jack didn't like him very much. Blaine leaned over kissed Kurt on the cheek goodbye and quickly signed _"text me when you leave, if I'm out of class I'll come over to say bye. If not text me later."_

_"So that was your boyfriend?" _ Jack asked as they made their way back to the stage, Kurt beamed and nodded a little. He loved being able to tell people Blaine was his boyfriend. Jack just kind of shrugged and went to join the rest of the club while Kurt took his seat next to Mr. Rumba. An uneasy feeling set in Kurt's stomach as he picked up his notebook and went back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter and for following and favorites Uni isn't too busy yet so I got this one done in preparation for V. day. I've never enjoyed the holiday but I think Klaine would! This chapter is pretty much all Blaine but do not fear Kurt will be back in the spotlight soon enough. The next chapter will be the valentines day one and it will be up on Friday. Enjoy!

Blaine had given up on trying to have any input on how they would be spending valentine's day, days out and organisation of big events was Kurt's thing. Planning events was something Kurt loved to fill his free time with so Blaine left the whole weekend down to Kurt. But there was something Kurt couldn't help plan, his present from Blaine. For that Blaine had enlisted help from Jeff, the rest of the Warblers already had their gifts bought and in some cases, mainly Wes, gift wrapped. So Jeff was his obvious choice of shopping partner.

"So any idea of what you want to get for your girlfriend?" Blaine asked as he drove away from Dalton and to the nearest mall.

"Kind of she kept dropping hints about some perfume and some expensive make up she is always running out of and I always have to buy for her," Jeff said rolling his eyes, "I never knew such small bottles could cost so much. I almost had to get a second job just to cover the cost of Christmas. You know what you're getting Kurt?"

"I know he's running out of this skin care stuff he really likes but I kind of wanted to get him something that would surprise him." Blaine said thinking through some of the ideas he had been brainstorming, "this is our first valentines together and I have to put my own special stamp on it as well as he's. If it had been before the accident I could have recorded teenage dream or something," Jeff smiled at him sympathetically, he admired both Kurt and Blaine for sticking together. He just wished his girlfriend appreciated something mushy like that and not expensive smelly things.

Blaine and Jeff started off with the most basic of basics for a big holiday, a card. Blaine wanted to pick out two, one to give to him and one to be snuck into his locker at Haverbrook as a surprise, getting it in the school would be the tricking part for that section of his plan. Jeff moved over to the girlfriend aisle while Blaine picked through the limited boyfriend section. Nothing was quite right, they were either too sparkly or too masculine or too mushy or not mushy enough. He could easily see a teenage girl being able to find a good card in seconds but nothing was quite right for him. He glanced up to see how Jeff was doing and he seemed to be torn between two. Blaine moved a stack of cards to one side to reach those behind it when a card with the word dream was printed across the front.

Next was the a popular make up and beauty store, Blaine bought his hair gel from this branch so he knew exactly where to go to buy Kurt's favourite skin cleanser and moisturiser. It was a little more expensive than Blaine would justify to buy himself but then again he spent a lot on his hair care products. He found Jeff smelling three different pieces of card by the perfume aisle.

"I can't remember what one she likes," Jeff said taking another sniff from the cards. "They all smell the same to me!" Blaine chuckled and took the cards Jeff held out to him. They smelt nice but all similar.

"Have you ever seen the bottle?"Blaine asked pointing to the displays.

"I don't know maybe, she has so many bottles!" Jeff said hanging his head. "I give up."

It took them a while and a few phone calls but in the end they found the desired bottle and moved on to look around the rest of the shops, both needed their surprise gift and both boys were hungry for a pretzel and coffee. The brainstorming continued over their lunch and in the end they decided on the best shops to visit.

"Why did we leave this so late, everyone else is finished, Wes was done last week and we are both yet to find anything," Jeff said looking at the boxes of heart shape chocolates, "what's the difference between these anyway." Blaine shrugged in response ignoring the food selection completely.

"I find it best to never give any kind of food product as a present. It always comes back to haunt you. And it's always your fault because you don't care about what they eat and their strict diet or you care too much." Blaine said thinking back to the time he tried to surprise Kurt with candy and then there was the time he brought over low fat ice cream and Kurt got annoyed because there must be a hidden message behind low fat food. Jeff dropped a the cheaper box into his basket and followed Blaine to the flowers.

"She would hate flowers, too much of an inconvenience or responsibility or something stupid like that," Jeff said looking at the price tags and physically recoiling.

It took half an hour more and two more of Jeff's rants before both boys were ready and very happy to be leaving the mall as it was already beginning to get dark out and both had homework that needed finishing if they wanted to spend all of valentines with their significant others.

Kurt didn't have the same problems when it came to shopping he'd ordered Blaine's gifted and they were currently wrapped and hidden in his room waiting for Valentine's Day to roll around. He even had a couple of surprises in store for Blaine at Dalton, thanks to the help of several of the Warblers, all set up for the next couple of days before their official valentines celebration began on Saturday. Now all they both had to do was wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Sorry this is later than I thought it would be and it's not the whole V day, it was starting to get really long so I decided to put up what I've done so far and then post the rest in another chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

Kurt had the whole weekend planned out, he was tempted to plan it down to the minute but he decided that would be a bit too extreme and not very romantic, peeing on a schedule is one way too ruin the mood. But it was Friday and he wasn't seeing Blaine until the next day so he had the whole day to struggle through.

Haverbrook was welcoming and nice but he didn't feel like he fit in there much yet, he'd made a few friends but none of them compared to his friends at McKinley. Jack was the closet he had. He'd asked him what his plans were for the weekend, he'd mainly shrugged of the question and changed the topic. But Jack mentioned the topic while they waited for their English teacher.

_"Are you spending the weekend with your boyfriend?" _Jack signed, Kurt could kind of sense in the way he signed boyfriend that he wasn't looking for a detailed account of his plans with Blaine. Kurt nodded happily hoping his smile might somehow brighten Jack's mood. _"How long have you been going out?"_

_"Almost a year." _Kurt signed back beginning to wonder where this conversation was going, but Jack didn't bring up the topic for the rest of the day, instead he only talked about school and glee.

Kurt slept well that night, he'd spent as long as he could cleaning and making sure everything was up to his standard, Finn had been left there by himself for the day and it showed, but now Kurt was happy for Blaine to be spending a romantic weekend at his now spotless house.

Although the day didn't start off as well as either Kurt or Blaine wanted it to.

Blaine over slept, waking up with a start when he realised just how late he was going to make himself. He mentally ran over his morning ritual while brushing his teeth deciding on what he could possible skip in order to make sure he wasn't more than just fashionably late. His gel routine was a must, but he could easily skip getting breakfast or coffee if it meant he got to see Kurt sooner. The next delay came as he fast walked down the stairs to his car; Sebastian managed to find him just at the wrong time.

"Blaine, hey, heading out?" Sebastian asked crossing his arms and leading against the wall blocking Blaine's path to the car park.

"Yeah, going to meet Kurt, my boyfriend, kind of running a little late." Blaine said trying not to sound too rude.

"Oh, got anything special planned, I'm heading out to scandals tonight, you two should come along." Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine shook his head shouted a goodbye and running straight to his car.

Kurt's bad morning started when he woke up and realised he hadn't planned out his outfit for the day and therefore had nothing to wear.

Blaine arrived around an hour late, he'd texted Kurt to let him know but heard nothing back which could only be a bad sign, he was probably mad at Blaine for being late on such a built up day. Either that or he had overslept too, which Blaine highly doubted, Kurt woke up at the same time everyday whether he set an alarm or not. But when Blaine did get to the door it was not Kurt who answered, instead it was Finn still in his pyjamas with toast in one hand and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other.

"Sup dude," Finn mumbled and followed up with a yawn.

"Hi, Finn shouldn't you be with Rachel by now?" Blaine asked watching as Finn continued to yawn and push the hair out of his way.

"Nah man we're not meeting until lunch, come in Kurt's in his room I think," Finn said opening to door to allow Blaine inside. Blaine looked around, the house was still Kurt's standard of tidy which meant Finn hadn't been up for long, but something must have happened to Kurt which prevented him to be busy in the kitchen or watching the larger TV or doing something which resembled Kurt's usual morning. Finn was never up before Kurt. Blaine walked up the stairs listening out for any sign of Kurt and getting no signs of life. As he got closer to the door he could hear the sounds of clothes being thrown around and hangers being scraped. He hurried knowing Kurt must have been taken over by aliens if he was throwing his clothes around without any care. When he entered Kurt's room – without a moment's hesitation – the situation wasn't as bad as Blaine initially thought it would be. Kurt had created a pile on his bed of clothes, everything seemed to still be as neat as Kurt could make them, but Kurt was clearly behind on his routine, he hadn't styled his hair yet and was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. He was currently comparing two shirts, he spotted Blaine when he turned around to place them both on his bead. "Blaine! Damn, what's the time?" Kurt tried to cover himself up a little as he recovered from the shook.

_"Sorry I'm late, I overslept, although it looks like you did to." _Blaine signed making his way through the rows of shoes and boots laid out on the floor. _"What happen?"_

"I forgot to pick out my outfit yesterday, I was too busy cleaning up after Finn so when I woke up with morning I panicked." Kurt said running his hands through his hair and cringing. "And I guess I lost track of time."

_"Well at least it's only organised chaos." _Blaine signed as he reached Kurt, he pulled him into a quick hug and kiss and then gave him a gentle push to the direction of the toilet, _"you get ready, I'll go start breakfast."_

Finn had disappeared into his bedroom by the time Blaine made it to the kitchen. And by the time Kurt made an appearance Blaine had finished the French toast, cut up fruit laid out syrup and sugar options and fresh coffee with the option of orange juice. Kurt had chosen a casual version of his usually dressy self, he'd skipped jackets, shoes and any kind of neck wear, opting for just skinny jeans and a well fitted shirt. He seemed shocked by how well and how fast Blaine had managed to cook breakfast. _"You know how to put out a spread."_ Kurt signed as he sat down and started selecting from all the options.

_"When I do a job I do it well."_ Blaine signed before he started eating his own. Kurt wanted to reply with a witty remark which would go something like, trust me I know you do well but both his hands and mouth were too busy tucking into the food. _"So what are we doing after this?"_ Blaine asked as he took the last piece of toast. Both he and Kurt were amazed Finn hadn't followed his nose down to the food, Blaine guessed he was busy with getting prepared for whatever Rachel had planned for him.

_"My schedules been all thrown off," _Kurt signed and said at the same time. By his schedule Finn would have left by now and they would be watching some kind of gushy romantic movie. But both of their delays had pretty much thrown off everything.

_"You had a schedule?" _Blaine asked, although by now he shouldn't be surprised by Kurt's organisation.

"Not anymore," Kurt mumbled picking up the plates and carrying them over to the sink. Blaine tried to stop him but Kurt wasn't going to be able to enjoy the rest of the day if he knew there was a mess in the kitchen just waiting to be cleaned up. They washed and dried all the breakfast stuff side by side splashing each other flirtingly from time to time and bumping each other hips. Finn passed through grabbing food and leaving in a hurry.


	24. Chapter 24

Dislaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters

A/N: I don't even want to try and explain why this is so long overdue, mainly I blame glee, I don't like what they're doing with Kurt or Blaine right now and it's kind of not inspiring me to write, but I shall push through! The next one will not take as long I promise. I believe there was a question left in the reviews (thanks for all the reviews btw!), let me go find it. Oh yeah " is it public knowledge in Lima that Kurt is now deaf, or do they not know?" Well everyone who would have known Kurt before, from like bread stix and lima bean, would know and maybe some random strangers so I suppose it would kind of be public knowledge. I have a quick question, mostly for everyone whose follows this story, do you want it to be winding to an end soon or are you happy for it to continue, cos I have ideas for both and I would love to write more but if no one is interested I can begin to wrap it up, if you have an opinion let me know! Enjoy the story and I will get back to writing!

* * *

_"So, do you want your presents now or later?"_ Blaine signed after he dried off his hands and finished the last plate.

"Plural?" Kurt asked a smile slowly forming on Kurt's face, "now always now." Kurt bounced up and down and his eyes lit up, he reminded Blaine a little of excited puppy. Blaine nodded pecked Kurt on the cheek and went back out to his car where he'd left the perfectly wrapped presents in the perfect gift bag he'd found. Kurt was waiting, with a bag besides him on the couch.

_"Wanna go first?" _Blaine signed knowing Kurt was looking forwards to opening his present, Blaine just felt nervous and was comforted by the fact he had the recite stashed away safely in his dorm if Kurt didn't like what he'd gotten for him. Kurt nodded clapping his hands a little. Blaine pulled some flowers from behind his back and placed them in Kurt's lap first, which led Kurt to find a vase and water before the unwrapping could continue, but he still loved the roses. Then came the bag. Kurt picked out the first present wrapped neatly, even with a ribbon and bow attached and took his time to make sure he didn't destroy the work Blaine had but into making everything look just right. He found his favourite skin cleanser and moisturiser inside, the big sizes. Kurt pushed back the urge to well up, he was shocked Blaine remembered which one Kurt used and that he would spend so much on Kurt. There was two more packages left, one bigger and bulkier and one flat and rectangular. He pulled out the bigger one feeling it squish between his fingers, he'd already decided that it was some kind of cuddly toy inside.

Inside he found a fluffy brown bear who wore a red and blue striped bow tie. The moment Kurt laid eyes on the bear he already had his name and home picked out for him. His name would be Devon – he didn't care if Blaine wasn't a fan of his own middle name, Kurt found it adorable – and he would live on Blaine's side of the bed as his stand in for the many nights Blaine wasn't able to stay over. Kurt fought the slight urge to well up and carefully placed Devon next to him on the couch.

And now was the final flat box. Kurt took his time again to unwrap all the paper and open the thin box he found inside a deep blue pattern scarf that Blaine knew Kurt would love, he'd heard Kurt say on more than one occasion that it was a shade which matched his complexion exactly and was easy to match with an outfit so when Blaine had spotted the scarf he'd known he had to get it for Kurt. Kurt laid it in Devons lap and bounced onto Blaine tackling him in a hug and murmuring in Blaine's ear several times how much he loved everything and how thankful he was. When Kurt pulled back he placed a similar bag to the one Blaine had picked for him on the coffee table and gestured for Blaine to dig in. Three square perfectly wrapped boxes laid inside. As Blaine began to unwrap the boxes he found Kurt had some kind of fascination with sticky tape and covering every possible crease and opening with sticky tape. It took Blaine twice as long to open everything. When he did finally break inside he found a full tub of his favourite brand of hair gel, the kind that went on easy and came off with a quick shower at night, a polka dotted bow tie in a colour combo he was sure Blaine had yet to acquire and a stuff toy in the form of a snowy owl. Kurt had already taken to calling him Hedwig, he knew how much Blaine loved Harry Potter.

"Since the schedules been all thrown off I'm open to suggestions on what movie to watch," Kurt said as Blaine sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed took off his shoes as cardigan. Blaine waited until Kurt had turned around so he could see his reply.

_"Whatever you want, but no horror this time!" _Blaine signed, although he knew Kurt had given away all his horror movies since the dumpster incident. Mike now had a fully stocked horror movie collection and a terrified girlfriend.

"Romantic it is," Kurt said holding up The notebook.

Kurt crawled up the bed towards Blaine, giggling as Blaine pretended tried to block his path a little with his feet and narrowly missed accidently kicking Kurt in the nose. Blaine held out his arms, his way of saying, in not so many words, 'come over here my adorable boyfriend.' Kurt settled himself into Blaine's side, wrapping their arms around one another. They ended up watching most of the movie, Blaine finding himself reading the words like usual when he watched movies with Kurt. He wasn't sure when he started or why he didn't just stop, but for some reason it made him feel more like he was watching the same thing as Kurt.

However they did end up making out by the time Ryan Gosling was complaining about writing to that girl for a year, instead of paying any attention to the movie they were wrapped up in each other. Blaine was just beginning to build up the confidence to slip his hands inside Kurt's shirt when something caught his eye, a flashing light on Kurt's beside table. Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine and looked at the light, it took a second for him to shake off his hazy thoughts of kissing and realise someone was at his front door.

"Just when it was getting good," Blaine mumbled as Kurt climbed out bed and made his way down the stairs. Blaine refrained from following, instead he tried to catch up with the end of the movie until it occurred to him that the person at the door may not know sign language and it might be easier if he went down to check on the situation. Jack stood at the front door signing with Kurt, he wondered what he was doing here on Valentine's day when he should be with his own Valentine. Or at least not with his, and that was when Blaine realised Kurt's face didn't seem all too happy at the surprise visitor.

_"Hi,"_ Blaine signed as he stood next to Kurt. _"What's going on?"_ Kurt's hands fidgeted for a second or two before they began to make any kind of sense in sign language.

_"Jack was just leaving,"_ he gave Jack a pointed look and began to close the door.

_"What was that all about?"_ Blaine signed as he watched Jack walk back to his car and drive away.

_"I have no idea, he just showed up. I told him yesterday I was busy the whole day."_ Kurt signed backing sighing to himself and running his fingers through his hair. Blaine wasn't stupid, he could tell Jack wasn't a fan of him when they met but this was a bit childish. _"I don't think today could have gone much worse."_ Blaine just shrugged.

_"At least I got to spend it with you." _Blaine signed before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him into a hug and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. The pair ended up watching the rest of The Notebook and even starting another Ryan Gosling movie, Crazy Stupid Love, they both had a soft spot for a bit of the Gosling, and making it most of the way through before Kurt's stomach interrupted them this time. Blaine tried to ignore the noises coming from his boyfriends appetite and focus on the movie. But when a particularly loud grumble made itself known during a rather quite tense moment Blaine couldn't help but burst into laughter.

_"What?"_ Kurt signed, he didn't understand what could possibly be funny about what was happening in the movie.

_"I think someone's stomach is trying to get someone's attention but doesn't know that someone is deaf."_ Blaine signed rubbing Kurt's stomach a little before jumping up, _"dinner?"_ Blaine signed before offering his hand to help Kurt stand and pull him into the kitchen.

Blaine watched from the sidelines, Kurt began to gather everything he would need to make whatever it was he'd planned out. The assortment of food included lettuce leaves, cucumber, tomatoes, potatoes and an ominous looking fish, judging from what he could see the only conclusion Blaine could reach was that salad and fish would be involved.

_"What's on the menu chef?" _Blaine asked when he managed to diver Kurt's attention away from searching for some kind of utensil.

"Salad, fish and homemade Kurt Hummel boiled potatoes." Kurt said making his way to the fridge.

Blaine tried to help Kurt cook, he always thought he was pretty good in the kitchen, when the menu consisted of things like pasta and chicken. But the way Kurt was cooking the fish confused Blaine and he never knew so many little jars would be needed in order to make potatoes. So in the end Blaine settled on cleaning up for Kurt as they went along and humming teenage dream as he watched Kurt cook. Blaine's other roll was to set and listen for all timers.

They dinner ended up with Kurt's pre prepared items, including cookies and chocolate covered strawberries. Kurt offered to put a movie in when they were finished but both knew they didn't even want to try and pay attention to a movie. They wanted to have alone time together and fall asleep in each others arms, the ending to a rocky but perfect valentines day.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So this took a while, my favourite band have just broken up and I'm kinda sad and left without a favourite band, so I am publishing what I have so it's not ages before I can update and then I shall just write the next chapter. Again sorry it took a while. But I am not super depressed and I have two weeks off of uni and no extra days at work so I am hoping to get some writing for this and some other projects done. On with the chapter!

Kurt was not having a good day. He'd been asked on three separate occasions, in varying degrees of angry sign language, to change his shoes from his on trend combat boots to the dress code boring shoes. He'd also gotten most of the questions wrong in math and the sub in French was hopeless at sign language and the whole class and learnt nothing, if that guys mission in life was to look like a shaking idiot in front of a class of hearing impaired and deaf students, he'd succeeded. And top that with his one and only friend, Jack, being off sick Kurt was feeling rather lonely and it was making the day a drag. It wasn't like everyone else were strangers. He knew names and faces and back stories, but no one else would randomly come up and talk to Kurt or sit next to him in class or pass notes back and forth or compliment his attempts at customising his uniform. Haverbrook for all its credit just didn't feel like home yet to Kurt. Sort of how Dalton had felt at times and even though McKinley was a place he would never go back to, it didn't stop him from missing its strange feeling of home.

In a way Kurt was also kind of glad Jack was off today, he had an uneasy feeling around him ever since he just showed up on Valentine's day and tried to act like he didn't know Kurt would have been with Blaine. And asked Kurt if he wanted to go catch a movie. He'd known Kurt's plans and the whole thing just made Kurt nervous around Jack now, he also hadn't told Blaine why Jack had showed up in the first place (he wasn't too clear on that for himself) but he wasn't going to tell him it was to invite Kurt to the movies. Ignorance is bliss after all. Having the day to just focus on his work and not worry was nice, it was the beginning of March and Kurt needed to put as much effort as possible into his school work right now. Thanks to Blaine he'd managed to submit all his college applications on time, but if he wanted to get into any of those colleges he needed to get the grades. They were both applying pretty much exclusively to New York colleges, Kurt for a lot of fashion programmes and Blaine had applied for a mixture of different music centric programmes.

His final part of the day was Glee club, on the Haverbrook campus and Mr. Rumba had asked Kurt to stand in for Jack so he could make sure everything ran smoothly. Kurt didn't need to sign or sing, just stand, but he enjoyed standing up on stage again and feeling at least one pair of eyes on him. He could feel the music under his shoes and from the signs knew the song well, he almost wanted to start singing again, but managed to stop himself and stand there quietly reciting the words in his head and imagine he was back in McKinley singing a big solo in the auditorium.

Kurt headed to Blaine's dorm after rehearsal had finished, he was giving him a lift to the Anderson home since Blaine's older brother Coop was in town and Blaine wanted to spend some time with him. Plus Blaine's car was in his dad's shop after it had broken down on the way to the Hudson-Hummel household.

He pulled up outside Blaine's dorm block and texted him so he could come down and let him in. Kurt made his way over to the door waving at a few of his old classmates as her went, when one student he did not recognise caught his eye, he was making his way outside wearing a smirk that sent chills down Kurt's spine. He watched him from the shadows of the building as he made his way over to the opposite dorm block and disappear inside, he booked his remarkably Meerkat like face for future reference and to ask Blaine about later.

Five minutes later Kurt's stood in Blaine's immaculate room helping him pack up his dirty clothes to take home to be washed. Kurt had met Cooper a couple of times before, but all of those times had been before he'd lost his hearing. Now he wasn't sure how he was supposed to communicate with him, even saying hi to Blaine's parents could end a little awkwardly, the two spent most of the time their alone in Blaine's bedroom.

"Looking forwards to Coop visiting?" Kurt asked as he tucked yet another dress shirt into the designated dirty clothes bag. He looked up at Blaine, allowing his hands to continue working, in order to watch his reply.

"_Yeah, home's always more comfortable with him there,"_ Blaine signed in between sorting through the rest of the clothes laid out on his bed and thinking how things had been better since Cooper stopped being so critical. "_I think we're done."_ Blaine signed looking around. He'd packed everything else and was ready to leave. When it came to the act of physically leaving he knew he was going to miss his room, he had the perfect set up and a working lock, a semi private bathroom, what more could he need? At home he was open to anyone walking into his room and waking him up if they needed something. He also wished Kurt could stay with him that weekend, but Burt hadn't been too receptive to the idea since they had just spent a weekend together for Valentines and that was barely a month ago.

"_Ready?"_ Kurt asked after picking up one of Blaine's bags.

"_Yes, my helpful boyfriend."_ Blaine signed picking up the rest of his bags. He hadn't realised how much he'd fallen behind on laundry, he was planning on using the free resources at his parents' house in order to catch up without wasting all of his allowance.

As Kurt walked across the parking lot he spotted Meerkat face making his way towards them. Kurt dropped the bag into the car and signed, "_whose that?"_ To Blaine, he hoped that this stranger did not randomly know signed language and read their conversation. Blaine looked behind Kurt and his face showed recognition he spelled out the name Sebastian and Warbler to Kurt and waved to the new Warbler. Before Kurt could ask anything else Sebastian was making his towards them with a smirk that unsettled Kurt.

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian called as he walked around the car, Kurt part lip read and part guessed at what he was saying, but when he turned away from Kurt, who had no idea what direction the conversation had turned in or why this Sebastian meerkat was so smirky. Kurt also began to wonder why he hadn't heard of him sooner.

"So, Blaine, how has your handsome face been, heading home for the weekend?" Sebastian asked Blaine without paying any attention what so ever to the taller fancy dressed guy standing behind him at the open door of Blaine's car.

"Yeah, my boyfriends giving me a ride, Sebastian this is Kurt," Blaine said gesturing behind to where Sebastian knew Kurt was standing watching, "_Kurt this is Sebastian,"_ Blaine said while signing for Kurt's benefit. Sebastian had of course heard about Kurt and how in love Blaine was with him and about his accident and a bunch of useless facts he did not care one bit about, he listened to make it seem like he cared and spent his time checking out Blaine. He knew he would have to meet Kurt one day but it didn't mean he had to like it or that he had to respect the guy or the fact that Blaine was dating him. Sebastian turned and waved for a moment before telling Blaine he had to be somewhere and heading back to his dorm room.

As Kurt drove towards the Anderson house the questions about the smirky meerkat began to stack up. He decided he wasn't going to ask them while driving, too risky, instead he would wait for the topic to come up. When they arrived Cooper had yet to arrive, his plane had been delayed so his Mr and Mrs Anderson had yet to leave to collect him. Mr. Anderson waved without really looking up at either him or Blaine and Mrs Anderson came rushing from the kitchen smiling and trying her best to sign hello. Blaine talked to his mum for a moment or two before leading Kurt upstairs.

Blaine wanted to apologise for both of his parents, even though his mum at least tried to make an effort. But he'd apologised before and Kurt knew all the excuses and all the reasons and he knew Kurt didn't need to hear it all again.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: Well that took longer than I thought. I am going to blame procrastination and my stupid part time job that became pretty much full time, with the hours I was working last month. And for the person who asked, yeah it was my chemical romance but I have nominated a temporary new favourite band until the position is filled permanently. Anyway on with the story and I will get on with writing the next one.

Kurt flopped down onto Blaine's bed and opened to where he left off in the latest issue of Vogue, Blaine on the other hand decided the best use of his time would be to make a start on his homework. It took Blaine a while before he realised he was the only one in the room who was being productive. When he did realise Kurt was only lazily flicking through a magazine he screwed up some of his scrap paper and tossed in Kurt's direction making sure it landed, as intended on Kurt's head before turning around and acting as though he knew nothing about what just happened. Kurt picked up the paper and tossed it so it landed directly on top of Blaine's work. Blaine waited for a moment or two hoping Kurt had gone back to reading and tossed the paper back at Kurt. Kurt decide he should kick things up a notch. He looked around at what surrounded him in Blaine's room, his television remote, his own phone, his magazine and a bed full of pillows. Kurt picked up the smallest one and took his time to make sure he aimed correctly and not destroy any of Blaine's room. The cushioned landed squarely on the back of Blaine's head and slid to the floor, although just from the look of Blaine's hair you wouldn't be able to tell from the shear amount of hair gel holding his hair firmly in place.

Blaine spun around instantly _"What was that for?"_ Blaine signed, trying to keep the smile from creeping onto his face but failing miserably.

"A few different reasons, but mainly because you threw a ball of paper at me." Kurt said after seeing Blaine sign and turning straight back to looking at Vogue. And partly to see if his hair would move. Kurt added silently to himself. Blaine picked up his cushion and threw it at Kurt. "You hit my Vogue!"

_"Well you hit my head!" _Blaine signed rubbing his head after and trying to act as though he was in some sort of pain. _"I think my heads more important. Don't you?"_

Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled and what he hoped was his quiet voice, "depends whose on the cover."

Their cushion back and forth lasted until Cooper finally arrived, ending in Vogue and homework both being abandoned and Blaine's hair being purposefully messed with.

By the time Cooper arrived at the Anderson household it was time for dinner. In any other house Kurt would offer to help with any kind of cooking that may be occurring but he never felt comfortable in Mrs Andersons kitchen while she stood watch. He always felt as though he was messing up the counters and ruining the organisation in the fridge. So instead he waited for the food to be done with Blaine and Cooper who had turned on some kind of sports game. Kurt gave up trying to figure out what was going on and went back to reading Vogue.

"So how you been squirt?" Coop asked settling back into his spot a little more.

"Good," Blaine said looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye to see him wrapped up in his Vogue.

"How's Kurt been?" Coop asked lowering his voice as he mentioned Kurt's name. Blaine made the executive decision not to mention there was no need to alter the tone of his voice due to Kurt's current impairment, instead he just checked to make sure Kurt wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. He felt bad talking about Kurt while he was sitting next to him in this way but he knew Kurt would much rather that happen than encounter his father.

"He's getting better, he didn't start off so well but I can tell he's adjusting." Blaine said finding himself keeping his own voice down.

"And how am I supposed to like, talk to him?" Coop asked, he'd awkwardly said hello and used what little signed language he'd learnt from the internet but his know how of the language didn't really go past hello and how are you.

"He keeps a notebook with him, just write down what you want to say, or I can translate." Blaine offered. "I've never done it before but I can give it a go."

"Always the gentleman," Coop smiled. "I think dinners almost done, why don't you interrupt the bookworms reading and we can all go and lay the table." He got up and made a move to the kitchen ruffling Blaine's hair as he passed.

Dinner wasn't too tense, there never was much conversation around the table but Blaine managed to translate for successfully in between eating and there were no snide comments about sexuality or Coopers decision to become an actor. Overall Both Blaine and Kurt would call the night a success when Blaine walked Kurt to his car.

_"You're a pretty good sign language translator." _Kurt signed when he reached the car, it was the first thing that popped into his head and didn't want to leave Blaine just yet, he knew he wouldn't get to see him until after Monday when Coop left to go back to LA.

_"Thanks,"_ Blaine signed leaning against Kurt's car and hoping he'd already unlocked it so the alarm wouldn't go off. _"It was kind of hard to keep up with everything Coop said, he talks way too fast sometimes."_

"Well I think I managed to keep up with everything he said." Kurt smiled. "I better go, it's getting late." Blaine through a glance to his house to make sure everyone was inside before pulling Kurt into a goodbye kiss and watching until his car turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. He left out a breath before turning around and making the short walk to his house, bracing himself for an evening with Coop and his parents.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So this was fast, I got back into the writing zone and done no overtime for a whole two days! Anyway on with the chapter. Oh somebody asked who my new temporary favourite band are and it's You Me At Six.

The next few months went by in a blur for both Blaine and Kurt. They were filled with exams, and essays and other school related things and as well as both respective Glee clubs preparing for competitions, Haverbrook did not get through their regional's but that didn't bring any of Mr. Rumba's rehearsals to a halt instead they rehearsed for the various open nights and appearances they always seemed to be scheduled for. The Warbler's however were preparing for Nationals, they'd managed to knock the New directions out of the running and proceed to Nationals in Chicago. It was a little weird for Blaine to see the New directions there, he wanted to say something to them about Kurt and asked how their lives were but he couldn't bring himself to walk over to them. Instead he shook Finn's hand as he took the trophy and walked back to stand with the rest of the Warblers. The only two major problems in Blaine's life were Jack and Sebastian who both continued to make unwanted appearances.

Blaine entered one of the many rehearsals Wes had scheduled for the week feeling tired from his already long week and it was only Wednesday, Blaine would rather be with Kurt or watching a movie well anywhere really he knew the song and had the choreography down, almost to muscle memory but yet he was still forced to attend since he had the solo. Although unusually he did not have all the solo's for this competition this time Wes had installed some of his faith in Sebastian and given him the middle number of their set list. He looked around the room as he pushed the heavy door open, everyone had already arrived and looked settled as though they had been there for a while, Blaine checked his watch, but he was there earlier than Wes told him to be.

"Hello Warbler Blaine," Wes said as Blaine entered. Something was going on it was rare for anyone to address Blaine so formally. "Have a seat." Blaine tried not to become nervous, but he could tell by everyone's stiff posture and the fact no one was looking at him directly that something was going on and Blaine was the only one who hadn't already been told. Or it could be about him. Maybe his solo was being given away or he was being kicked off the Warblers completely. Although he doubted he was being kicked out, it was far too close to Nationals for Wes to rethink over half the set list and if that was going on Wes would be more stressed than his calm face showed.

"What's going on?" Blaine decided it was better to just ask rather than sit and worry, he always found most of the Warblers more responsive when he asked questions directly.

"It's about," David started without looking Blaine in the eye and without finishing. Blaine prompted him to go on. "Kurt."

"What about Kurt?" Their relationship had been going so well and Kurt had been doing so well that Blaine began to worry that had all been some kind of lie or that Kurt had been lying about something this whole time. "Well? What about Kurt? Wes, what happened? Would someone just give me a straight answer?" He looked around at all his friends hoping just one of them would make eye contact with him or say something to him to make him feel better, they all just fidgeted and glanced at one another. And those who didn't just stared at the floor standing stiff with their hands in their pockets. "Would someone please speak?"

"We saw him yesterday when we went out to get lunch," Jeff mumbled glancing over at Sebastian as he spoke. "And Sebastian saw him eating with this guy; he said they looked really well um...close. But he couldn't tell what they were saying because it was all in sign language." Blaine felt a bit better. They must have just mistaken that for a friend from Haverbrook being at lunch with him and having a good time. "Sebastian told me they were acting as though they were flirting."

"What did he look like?" Blaine asked deciding to remain calm and keep from jumping to any irrational decisions before he had all the facts, for all he knew Sebastian was just trying to cause trouble.

"Tall and blondish," Sebastian said, Blaine failed to notice how smug he looked when Blaine turned away to talk to Wes.

"Look, I'll talk to Kurt but flirting isn't really him." Blaine said trying to ignore the unsettling feeling that had crept into his stomach. He knew they must be talking about Jack but that didn't mean anything, he knew what Jack could be like, maybe Kurt was acting normal but Jack was being flirty and Sebastian just hadn't noticed the difference. He didn't want to blindly take Sebastian's word for it, after all compared to Kurt he barely even knows the guy. But Blaine knew he wouldn't be seeing Kurt in person until the weekend due to both of their workloads and the time he would have to wait wasn't going to help his nerves. "Can we just stop talking about this and rehearse?"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So here we are again and so soon! I think I'm on a roll. And soon I am going to have a whole summer (except for one festival!) to write all I want and read all the fanfiction I want and if anyones interested I've even started tinkering around with an idea for a new Klaine series and a couple of one shots but I have an exam and assignment to do before I focus on those properly. Anyway on with the good stuff!

* * *

Kurt's week had been one of the busiest since he started at Haverbrook. It felt as though the assignments and exams were never ending, but if he wanted to get into college he needed to work hard now and relax in the summer. The end of the year was coming up and the end was now in sight. Kurt had just got in from Haverbrook for the weekend after a day of cramming and exams and finishing assignments and was looking forwards to Blaine coming round for a couple of hours. They were spending the weekend together, but wanted to squeeze in some more hours together when they would, even if all they did was study.

_"Hey, what time's Blaine coming?" _Burt signed when he noticed Kurt into the kitchen.

_"He just texted me he's on his way."_ Kurt signed back and headed up to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes, tie and jacket and decided to lie down and close his eyes for five minutes before Blaine got there, it had been a long day and he needed a moment to recharge.

* * *

Kurt hadn't realised that he'd fallen asleep until he woke up and found his boyfriend lying next to him propped up on his elbow. "What happened?" Kurt mumbled trying to wake up a little, he could have sworn he'd only laid down for a second.

_"Your dad let me in and I found you sleeping like a baby."_ Blaine signed helping Kurt sit up and get his bearings. _"But don't mind me sleep all you want. I'll just relax here."_

"And watch me sleep?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "Give me a second, I'll put something more comfortable on and we can do whatever." Kurt said ushering Blaine towards the door. Blaine dragged his feet and tried his hardest to hold his ground. "You cannot wait in here while I change, my dad will have a fit."

_"But it takes you ages to change." _ Blaine signed pouting, Kurt smiled and softly closed the door. Kurt tried to go as fast as he could but when he opened the door Blaine had retreated back downstairs, watching football with Burt. _"Did you fall asleep again?" _Blaine signed chuckling a little, Kurt was now dressed in what Blaine would call Kurt's relaxing clothes, which compared to before he lost his hearing were very toned down.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked closing his bedroom door so it was open slightly, to keep Burt happy. "I think we should at least do some studying." Blaine shrugged sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed.

_"Yeah sure, but can we talk about something first?" _ Blaine signed patting the spot across from him. Kurt sat down not sure how to take the serious tone that Blaine had just adopted, just a moment a go he was he was making jokes about Kurt falling asleep and taking too long to change clothes and now he wanted to talk about something.

"Any particular topic in mind?" Kurt asked trying to lighten the suddenly heavy tone.

_"Yeah, it's about Jack."_ Blaine signed. Kurt wasn't sure he'd read Blaine's sign spelling correct when he spelled out Jack.

_"Jack?"_ Kurt asked spelling it out and speaking. "What about him?"

_"Some of the warblers saw you two together at lunch and they thought that it wasn't all innocent."_ Blaine signed, _"but before I even slightly believe them I wanted to talk to you first."_

Kurt sighed to himself, he knew the lunch Blaine was referring to and he knew that Jack hadn't been acting innocent no matter how obvious Kurt made it that he wasn't interested. He liked having a good friend but Jack always found a way to push the limit and make him uncomfortable, he was hoping Blaine wouldn't find out and they would leave for New York and never see Jack again. But it seemed as though the Warblers had ruined that plan and now he had to explain this to Blaine.

_"So you and Jack are still just friends right?" _Blaine asked when Kurt took his time in responding.

"Yeah, he kind of doesn't always understand that message though." Kurt said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

_"And that means?"_ Blaine signed.

"It means sometimes he's too full on and likes to flirt. And trust me Blaine I do not encourage it, I always tell him to stop, but I know for a fact that Sebastian guy is the same with you." Kurt said, he decide he might as well guilt Blaine a little if he felt the need to do so to him. Blaine wasn't sure how he should respond so rather than just sit in silence he kept talking. "I can sort of lip read and I can see the way he looks at you and he texts you like all the time. Who saw me anyway?"

_"Sebastian." _Blaine signed.

"Do you not realise what he's trying to do?" Kurt asked, he wasn't if what he was about to say was even true but he was going with it. "Yeah sure Jack was flirting but he only told you because he likes you and is trying to brake us up. Maybe him and Jack are in on some kind of pact." Kurt said with an evil grin. "So let's not let them get to us, deal?"

_"Deal." _ Blaine signed smiling. _"So we just keep holding them off and disappear into the sunset."_ Kurt smiled, leaned forwards and placed a soft lingering kiss on Blaine.

"So, studying?" Kurt said smiling as he pulled away.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: I didn't realise this one was done, I've almost done with the next chapter and thought I had already posted this. So here it is. I have also finished my last essay for this semester and now I have the whole summer to relax and write and I've got some ideas for a Klaine Anderberry story I want to work on soon and I already know some plans for this story so I'm pretty damn excited. On with the chapter!

Both Kurt and Blaine had received several letters from colleges, neither had opened anyway, instead they collected all the letters and decided to wait until after nationals and open them together. The Warblers had not won but they had come in the top ten, which meant Wes had spent that night celebrating and relaxing, for once. But the time had come for the letters to be opened and the future to be a little closer. Kurt was impatiently waiting for Blaine to come over, he had to start packing up his stuff in his dorm before the last week of school was over. As he drove to Kurt's house he could feel the letters, which he had been keeping in one of his desk drawers, looking at him begging to be opened, the words in the letters decided his future and being able to see them drove him crazy. Kurt was having the same problem as he stared at the bowl on his bed where he'd been keeping his all this time.

By the time Blaine arrived at this front door the letters had been stashed under his bed where they wouldn't be able to stare at him. Kurt still found it hard to just sit still and not constantly fidget or pace the length of his bedroom. Finn had poked his head inside to see what was going on a couple of times and decided to not even try and ask Kurt what was going on, he went back to his room and called Rachel only to be greeted with a half hour rant about NYADA and new York and outfits and not getting the solo last week. He ended up wishing he'd interrupted Kurt rather than deal with all his girlfriends drama.

When Blaine arrived he recognised how Kurt was feeling right away.

_"You go first." _ Blaine signed placing his letters in front of both of them as they sat facing one another on Kurt's bed. Kurt shook his head and lean away from his first letter. They agreed in the order which they would open the letters, going from least favourite to favourite and they're on last back up was left to one side. Just in case. _"Same time?"_ Kurt let out a breath and slowly nodded. They tore open their letters at the same time. Blaine had applied to NYADA, NYU and NYCDA for their music programmes. His back up was a local school in LA. They both knew that Lima was not the state they wanted to stay in. Kurt had applied to a variety of different schools that claimed to have facilities for deaf students as well as fashion programmes, his backup was also located in LA, the last thing either wanted to do was spend the next three or four years apart.

Both had gotten into one of their schools in New York but now came the time to open their top choices. It had stung a little bit when they had both received rejections first it had stung. Luckily they'd at least gotten into one school. They were going to New York.

_"One left."_ Blaine signed holding the thickest letter in his hand. He thought that should be a good sign, if it's a rejection they just send one sheet surely, a thick letter usually indicates a brochure and what to do next kind of information. Kurt's on the other hand felt like a one sheet kind of letter.

"On three," Kurt said holding his at the seal, "one, two...three."

Blaine pulled the letter from its envelope. He'd been rejected from NYADA, the thick brochure was about reapplying. Kurt on the other hand had been accepted to New York's fashion institute. His first choice, but when he looked up at Blaine he did share his joy.

_"Didn't get in. So NYU, here I come."_ Blaine tried to keep on the smile but Kurt knew him too well, he knew he'd fell in love with NYADA, he knew that was the one school Blaine had tailored his resume for, the one whose application he'd taken the longest reading and editing and checking over. But it wasn't like NYU was a bad school and Blaine knew that, he was honoured to be accepted he just didn't know why NYADA had said no, he'd aced his audition and got through all the first rounds, he started to wonder what was so wrong with him that caused NYADA to close their doors to him. _"And FINY here Kurt comes."_ Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine he wasn't going to bring up the subject right away, after all they would still be together.

Kurt knew this summer was going to be a good one, no school work and planning his move with Blaine, shopping for apartment stuff with Blaine. They'd both gotten jobs since school ended and started saving up some money. Although Blaine's parents had offered to pay all for anything he may need, Blaine wanted to earn for himself and make money for himself and buy things that would be solely his and Kurt's. Burt had been putting money away for Kurt since he was born, it wouldn't cover everything but it would cover his tuition and rent for a while. All they had to do was find a suitable place when they visited New York for the weekend next week.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll with all this writing stuff. I already have the next two chapters pretty much done. I've been writing while watching Supernatural and Friends and it's the one with Pheobe's wedding and I love that episode so this may be more mushy than usual. On with the story.

* * *

Moving to New York ended up being more a stress than either Kurt or Blaine had even intended. Especially since it was a move to another state. Their first task was to find somewhere to live and somewhere in between their two schools with a good coffee shop nearby and not too far from a grocery store and they wouldn't mind having a nice view of the city and not being in a rough neighborhood Their list ended up so long they ended up on agreeing being half way between their schools and working their way out. The task wasn't easy especially since their only real tool to finding somewhere was the internet but they did end up finding a few places that looked like they might work. It wasn't long before they were signing a lease, booking flights and hiring a moving van. And suddenly both boys were saying their goodbyes to Lima, their family and friends. Burt and Carole were going to visit in a week but everyone felt it was important that they make It on their own at first. Although as the moving date was growing closer Kurt began to worrying about copying in such a big city especially since Blaine couldn't be with him 24 hours a day. But he knew he had to do this.

Kurt and Blaine beat the moving van there, considering it would be leaving with both of their belongings the following day it was no surprise. They stood in their empty apartment, fingers laced together staring at the space which was now solely theirs. Neither could quiet believe that all this was real and empty, apart from a sleeping bag and overnight boxes. Kurt was almost buzzing in excitement at the thought of decorating and buying furniture and buying groceries. For him it would really be the little things about living with Blaine that would make him happy.

* * *

"We didn't think through this bed situation." Blaine said aloud, even though he knew Kurt couldn't hear him, he was the one to push the idea of going shopping for new furniture together and using Kurt's old bed until they received it, but for the first night they'd decided on sharing a sleeping bag. Blaine could already feel the bad back.

"I vote we order some dinner and start planning colour schemes immediately!" Kurt said releasing Blaine's hand jumping a little and clapping. Blaine nodded, picked up the phone and wandered into another room to order pizza.

Kurt looked around the apartment which he would share with Blaine during their time at college, it wasn't the biggest or the cheapest they'd considered and it was on the top floor of their building, which had a dodgy elevator but for some reason when they were clicking through the pictures Kurt just felt like it was home to him. He'd felt a connection with this space and whenever they discussed anywhere else Kurt felt as though he was cheating on this apartment.

The pizza was scary fast delivery and way better than any pizza they'd ever tasted for Ohio. They sat against the wall facing the window so they could look out at New York while they ate, they weren't super high up so it wasn't a full view of the skyline but it was good enough. The window made up a whole wall of the living room so it was still an amazing view.

"So I was thinking we go pretty neutral with all the colours," Kurt said as he chewed on his pizza, not caring about eating with his mouthful, it was just him and Blaine after all, Kurt thought making sure his squeal was purely an internal one. "And I think pastels would look really good in the kitchen."

Blaine had decided right from the offset, well even before that, he decided the first moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, that he was going to let him have whatever colour scheme he wanted, he wasn't one for colour schemes and interior design, so whatever Kurt wanted he would happily go along with. Just as long as he was with Kurt.

"And I think we should use our spare bedroom as an office too, since we're in college now and get a day bed for our guests. I still can't believe we have a spare bedroom!" Kurt's voice became louder as he spoke, Blaine had found it was something that happened when Kurt decided to speak out loud and became excited or upset. Blaine had been working on a theory that he either didn't care or it was because he was no longer thinking about volume, Blaine didn't mind, it was just one of Kurt's new little quirks, like when he heard him humming Teenage dream while cooking, Blaine still didn't know if Kurt knew he was even doing so, but it made Blaine smile. "And that wall over there definitely needs some kind of art piece, and we can put a television opposite." Blaine nodded along to everything Kurt said way past after they finished their pizza and were getting ready to go to sleep.

"So what do you think?" It took Blaine a second to realise Kurt actually required an actual sign response rather than polite nodding.

_"I think it all sounds great."_ Blaine signed as he stood just behind Kurt on his tip toes so he could see his hair as he tried to flattened the wet curls as much as possible. He'd already claimed a spot on the bathroom counter for his gel.

"We can talk about it more and make actual plans tomorrow when all our stuff is here." Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek and leaving him to fussing with his hair. It was one of Blaine's quirks Kurt just went with, he'd tried to understand and he'd even tried to encourage Blaine just to leave him hair alone, but in the end he just left him to it.

While Kurt waited for Blaine to finish up he rolled out the sleeping bag in the middle of their bedroom, since that was the only carpeted room and would hopefully be better for their backs. He squashed the pillow he'd bought with them onto his side and placed Blaine next to his spot so he could get comfortable for himself. Kurt set up his vibrating alarm under his pillow, they didn't have anything like his flashing door bell or smoke alarm, so his was relying on Blaine for that kind of stuff until they arrived tomorrow.

Blaine took another couple of minutes before he appeared for their bathroom and sat down next to Kurt on the sleeping bag and waiting for him to finish the last step in his night time Tuesday skin routine.

When they were both ready to go to sleep Blaine lied down on the carpet and knew instantly that there was a very minimal chance he would sleep at all that night. He turned onto his side, feeling rather claustrophobic from the snug fit of the bag, and pulled Kurt towards him. He hoped his scent, a scent he'd always found comforting, would help to relax his mind and body. But nothing. Kurt was in a similar situation even with the feeling of Blaine being so close, stiffness he could already feel kept him feeling far too alert.

"Me and my stupid ideas." Blaine mumbled to himself trying to force his mind to sleep and failing.

* * *

An hour later neither boy was any closer to sleeping. Kurt had begun to feel far too enclosed and was beginning to sweet from Blaine's unusual body heat in the sleeping bag.

"Blaine, are you asleep?" Kurt mumbled trying to look over at Blaine without moving too much so he wouldn't wake up if he was asleep. Although he needed to get out even if it meant waking Blaine.

"No," Blaine said, but he knew Kurt would need a better sign than that so he leant forwards and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I can't sleep," Kurt said turning around to face Blaine, "and it's so hot in this thing and so enclosed and the floor is so hard. Remind me why I agreed to it?"

_"Remind me why I suggested it."_ Blaine signed in what little space he had. _"Come on."_ Blaine signed before unzipping the bag and breaking free, the fresh air washing over his skin made Kurt almost want to moan in pleasure, but he held back. _"If we lie on top of the bag it should be more comfortable."_

"Fine, but you'll have to keep me warm." Kurt said smirking and resisting the urge to wink.

"Gladly," Blaine said when Kurt's back was turned, he laid down next to Kurt and pulled him into a kiss already feeling more comfortable.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters

A/N: I am going to post this now before I go into full on revision mode for my exam tomorrow. But on Wednesday I will be back on the writing ball. And then I can get back to watching Supernatural, still on the first season, I am a little behind! On with the chapter.

Kurt woke up the next morning not wearing an awful lot. Blaine was still wrapped around him sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Kurt laid there for a while admiring Blaine while he slept, his hair had dried and left his curly hair fluffy and messed up, his face was calm and Kurt liked to imagine he could hear him snoring softly. It didn't take long for his bladder to demand some attention. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine's grip, knowing it wouldn't wake Blaine and crept to the living room to look through the things they'd brought along for the toilet roll. Kurt tried to make sure he wasn't making too much noise and shuffled through the boxes but that was one of the many problems with being deaf, you never knew how much noise you were unintentionally making, although Kurt did know how much of a heavy sleeper Blaine was.

Kurt did know the one thing that would wake Blaine. The smell of coffee.

After scribbling out a note, just in case Blaine did wake up, Kurt left to find a coffee shop. He was certain that there wouldn't be any trouble finding a coffee shop, he was in freakin' New York after all. And Kurt was right after wondering down, what appeared to be busier streets for this time of the morning, he came across a small coffee shop, nestled between a Chinese takeout restaurant and a DVD rental store. Kurt figured he also might as well pick up muffins for breakfast, since they had no cooking equipment or food. And then came Kurt's first hurdle. Ordering coffee alone.

"Hi! I'm deaf, so if you need to tell me anything can you write it down?" Kurt said gesturing to the pad in the waitresses apron. She nodded with a smile. "But I would like a medium drip, a Grande non fat mocha and two blueberry muffins, please." The waitress wrote down the amount bagged up his order and waved as he left. As long as the coffee was good Kurt had a feeling that the Lima bean might have competition for his favourite coffee spot.

Now Kurt had another challenge to face, remembering his way back to the apartment. He hadn't been paying much attention to which direction he'd taken and what street's he'd walked, he was letting his instincts and his legs take the lead. But now he would have to try and rely on his memory to take him back the way he'd come. Luckily for Kurt he'd paid attention than he thought and started to recognise the buildings, their shapes and colours, it wasn't long before he was walking, well sort of strutting, down his own road towards his apartment.

Kurt let himself in, checked on his sleeping boyfriend and found him fast asleep. He grabbed two paper plates and opened Blaine's coffee close enough for him to smell his favourite order but not to close so he wouldn't be able to knock it over as he awoke. Kurt's fool proof plan took moments to take effect, Kurt sat by the coffee, in the doorway, and watched as Blaine stirred. It took Blaine a moment to realise where he was and that Kurt was no longer lying next to him, he turned towards the door and spotted his boyfriend sporting a large grin and with a coffee cup and muffin at the ready.

_"Morning,"_ Kurt signed. _"I got us breakfast."_

"_I can see and smelt that."_ Blaine signed, his sign language was a little sloppy and slow as he pulled on his underwear and walked over to Kurt. _"Thank you."_

_"This coffee is great, where did you get it?"_ Blaine signed and began to unwrap his muffin. The coffee was better than anything he'd been served in Ohio, the muffin wasn't bad either.

"I went for a walk and found a little coffee place not too far from here." Kurt said sipping from his own beverage. "Their nice there too, the girl understood about my...hearing...thing." Blaine was glad Kurt's first venture into the big bad city all by himself had been a successful one.

"Long day today," Kurt mused as Blaine sat across from him. "All of our stuff will be here soon. And then we get to go shopping."

_"When's the truck due?"_ Blaine asked once he was finished and feeling alert and ready for the day.

"Soon." Kurt said checking his watch. "We should have heard from them by now."

_"What do you want to do until it gets here?"_ Blaine asked wrapping up the sleeping bag. _"Test out the water pressure?"_ Blaine signed winking a little for emphasis and to make sure Kurt knew his actual intentions. Kurt stopped cleaning up their breakfast and raised his eyebrow at Blaine who stood smiling to himself and gesturing to the bathroom.

"No, we did enough of that kind of thing last night."

The moving van took another hour, when it was finally there Kurt couldn't stop himself from jumping with joy. He was finally reunited with his clothes.

Unpacking their stuff took a while, Blaine insisted he helped with the heavy lifting, being the dapper boyfriend he loved being and Kurt organised everything into rooms. By the time he was done he was ready for a nap and glad their temporary bed had arrived and was ready to go. The last thing Blaine really wanted to discuss was colour options. The last thing he wanted to do was go shopping for paint, he wanted a long glass of water and a short nap, after he would go back to colour schemes and interior design mode.

"I think we definitely need to go neutral in the main room." Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine on the bed. "Don't get too comfortable, we have to go buy paint, or we'll never have this place done before we start classes." Blaine threw his arm over his eyes in attempt to shut out the light and mumbled something under his breath about napping and needing five more minutes hoping Kurt wasn't looking at his mouth. "Come on Blaine, you know I can't hear let alone understand your mumbling."

_"Come on, Kurt, I'm exhausted, just let me lie down for a bit."_ Blaine signed refusing to move.

"We don't have time for your sleeping habits." Kurt said bouncing a little.

"Then go without me," Blaine said to himself. He didn't think Kurt's lip reading skills were good enough to pick up what he had said. Kurt snapped from the bed and left the room. He thought Blaine knew their plan, they didn't have time to waste and he must realise that even if buying coffee alone had been an ok mission that buying paint was not going to be easy, there was no way he would be able to make a trip like that solo, that must be something Blaine understood. Apparently, Kurt thought to himself, he'd been wrong. He sat in their living room by a box labelled DVDs and began to unpack as loud and as obnoxiously as he could manage.

_"Come on, Kurt."_ Blaine signed as he walked in the room being disturbed by Kurt's unpacking. _"You know I just moved everything in."_

"I didn't ask you to though and you must know buying paint alone, when you're deaf, isn't going to be an easy task." Kurt snapped back without looking up from him mini project.

_"Don't play the deaf sympathy card." _Blaine signed regretting it when he saw the tears well in Kurt's eyes.

"If you honestly care more about sleep than living together, and think I like to use the fact that I'm deaf to get my way then fine. Maybe we shouldn't have moved here together."

Blaine begun to get angry, it wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling around Kurt. The last time he'd felt this angry was after his accident, but that hadn't been aimed towards him, it had been aimed towards the idiots who put him in hospital. But now he felt it directed at Kurt, he wasn't good at being tired or angry and ended up leaving the apartment before he could say something he would regret later, he had no idea how he would react this tired and angry and didn't want it to become the thing that broke them up.

Blaine walked towards the park opposite their apartment and towards the gate on the other side, leading towards a row of shops and an alley. When he came out the other side he saw a staircase to the subway and quickly ran down the steps. He rode around for a while before he got off at a random stop and walked into the open air. If he could find somewhere to sit down clear his head and sort through his emotions he could text apologise to Kurt and make his way back, he just needed some air and time to think. He figured a small space between two apartment building's with only dumpsters for company would be a decent place to start.

"Hey kid!" Blaine looked up from his phone where he'd begun to write out a first draft. "What you doing down here all alone?" Blaine couldn't make out the person shouting too him, his eyes had become used to the dark, looking at the figure speaking in the light only made him a silhouette. "That's a nice phone you got there." And that's when Blaine knew he was in trouble. He had no way of running and although he was a decent boxer he had no idea if this guy had a weapon and it looked as though he also had back up. Blaine's only chance of back up was back at their apartment, angry at him, probably very upset and didn't even know where he'd gone. In fact Blaine didn't even know where he was. As Blaine tried to think of some kind of witty reply which might get him out of this alive he saw the glint of metal from the figures left hand and saw him and a friend making their way towards him, blocking his path to safety.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So exam over, assignments in, University doesn't need much attention until September and that's my last semester! Although I am going to Download festival so will me mia for about a week then. But that's in a month of so, so on with the chapter.

Kurt began to worry when Blaine hadn't returned or even texted for four hours later. They'd both said some angry things. They were both tired and sore. It was understandable, but what wasn't so logical was Blaine ignoring him and not showing his face. Kurt was sat on one of his chair's he'd decided to bring, facing the door trying to read a book but failing. He didn't want to go out looking, he wouldn't a have a clue where to begin, and it wouldn't be easy to ask if anyone had seen Blaine, and he might return while Kurt was out. He just needed to sit tight and wait out Blaine's cooling off period.

It occurred to Kurt he didn't have that kind of patience. By the time his phone buzzed with a new text he'd unpacked and stacked his DVDs next to their television, Blaine's old one since it was bigger than Kurt's. As well as alphabetising Blaine's CD's and combining both of their book collections, not that there was any furniture to hold anything yet. Kurt noticed his phone flashing and opened up the message he'd received from Burt.

_Kurt, get to the downtown hospital in Brooklyn as soon as possible. Blaine was attacked._

Kurt had to reread the text three times before it sunk in, Blaine had been hurt. Badly enough to be put in hospital. He had no idea where this hospital was and no idea how bad Blaine was hurt. Somehow he'd gone all the way to Brooklyn and Kurt didn't know the city yet.

Kurt managed to flag down a cab, explain the deaf thing, ask about downtown hospitals in Brooklyn and pulled away from their street within seven minutes. The good news was the cab driver knew the hospital Kurt was trying to explain, he was sure he was talking too loud and too fast but at this stage couldn't seem to bring himself to care, all he cared about was Blaine. All Kurt could think about what how Blaine had left, how he didn't want that conversation, that argument, to be the last thing he ever said to Blaine or the last memory he would have of Blaine. He needed to get to Blaine and he needed to fix all of this.

When the cab pulled up outside the hospital, Kurt threw the amount the driver wrote down in drivers general direction and took off towards to receptionists desk, notepad in had.

"Hi. My boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, was attacked and I think he was brought here." Kurt said in between trying to catch his breath. "I'm deaf. Can you please write down where I can find him?" Kurt pushed the pad towards her and took a moment to try and steady out his breathing. He thought he was in better shape than this.

_"He's in room 120, ward 4a."_ Kurt wasn't prepared to start reading her sign language, but asked for her to repeat which she happily did with a smile. She accepted Kurt's thanks and signed back, _"you're welcome."_ The receptionist went back to her paperwork smiling about the fact she got to use her sign language skills to help someone.

The ward Blaine was on wasn't far from the reception, Kurt buzzed the door and walked in trying not to look too closely at any of the patients. Hospitals never made Kurt feel at ease. Everyone on the ward seemed busy and it didn't seem like this was the intensive care unit, which helped to ease Kurt's nerves. Instead all the patients seemed very much awake, most had visitors and if Kurt could hear he was sure he would hear no flat lining and only the sounds of a busy hospital ward filled with beds and medicine for those expecting to live. Kurt scanned off the room numbers as they grew knowing he was getting closer and closer to where he could find Blaine.

It took Kurt a moment to take everything in. His boyfriend laid on a hospital bed, his eyes shut while he slept, wearing a hospital down, he had a couple of tubes going into his arm, an oxygen tube at his nose and a few machines set up, but from what Kurt could see there was nothing too life threatening going on and no heart monitor. He was dying to shake Blaine awake, apologise and tell him how much he loved him, but the doctors had told him he needed his rest. They'd also said he'd been stabbed in the stomach several times and had lost some blood but there should be no long term effects as well as, cracking some ribs and a lot of bruising. So instead Kurt had pulled up a chair, opened his notepad to a new page and doodled some outfit ideas, although it wasn't his best work since he glanced up at Blaine's face every few seconds.

Nurses came by now and then, they wrote notes on Blaine's chart and adjusted the bags and tubes surrounding Blaine, they would politely smile and Kurt but only a couple of them would attempt any kind of conversation, none of them knew sign language so they would write down their side of the discussion. Kurt started to worry about how late it was getting, he'd been told Blaine's pain medication was keeping him drowsy and asleep but Kurt had no idea what the visiting times were or when he would have to leave. It turns out he wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

_Visiting times will be up in 10 minutes, but they start at 1 tomorrow. J_

Kurt wondered why the nurse didn't just smile at him but started to pack up his stuff. He really didn't want to leave Blaine alone in a strange Hospital in New York while he was injured, he'd been attacked Kurt knew he would be scared when he woke up and he wanted to be there to help him. But it seemed as though that wouldn't be happening today. After placing a short kiss on Blaine's forehead he made his way home, he didn't want to be alone in the apartment and their bed himself but he didn't have many other options.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: So here's the new chapter, I know I have said it in the last few chapters but thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed or favourited. This one's a bit longer but I didn't think ending it at any point than where I did worked but hopefully it's not too long. Anyway on with the chapter.

Blaine woke up with a start, the last thing he could remember was three large figures standing over him and watching as he blacked out. He looked around the small white room he'd woken up in and realised he was alone and his surroundings and the tubes going into his body suggested he'd been taken to a hospital. He begun to relax into the bed and try to remember exactly what had happened. He remember his fight with Kurt, although the details were a little hazy, he remembered leaving and ending up in an alley, alone, in New York (looking back now he realised that in anyone's eyes that would be a bad idea.) But he couldn't remember the attack. He felt pain all over so he knew they'd done a good job at hurting him.

A nurse walked into the room carrying a needle, when she saw her patient was awake she smiled.

"Well, someone's pain medication must be wearing off." She said and the gestured to the needle, "still in pain?" Blaine nodded.

"Has anyone contacted my boyfriend," Blaine asked, he knew Kurt would worry and he wasn't sure how a hospital would be able to contact him. "He's deaf so he can't talk on the phone."

"We called your emergency contact, your mother I believe, and a young deaf, rather well dressed, gentleman was here yesterday." The nurse said as she took down numbers and checked bags and tubes.

"That's the one." Blaine said relaxing, at least Kurt knew where he was and that his nurse did not appear to be homophobic.

"Now, what I'm going to give you will make you sleepy, but we're not giving you as much as you had yesterday, so when your boyfriend comes back today, you should wake up." Blaine nodded, but worried a little about his sleeping habits.

Kurt tried to estimate how much sleep he'd gotten that night when he picked up coffee and muffins on the way to the hospital. He guessed about an hour but it felt more like five minutes. The streets were becoming busy as Kurt walked to the subway, he'd figured out how to get there by the subway online while he couldn't sleep. He'd also managed to unpack two more boxes. Even though their contents were only piled on the floor. He didn't want to put anything away without Blaine.

The hospital was calm as Kurt made his way to Blaine's room. He just hoped nothing had happened to Blaine in the night. He kept imagining all sorts of things could lie behind Blaine's door, he could be awake, still asleep, in a coma, Kurt couldn't bring himself to think or imagine Blaine's body dead. He liked to think he still had some faith in the idea of the power of positive thinking. As he opened the door he found Blaine still asleep, but his bed had been raised a little so he was sitting up more as he slept. Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's had as he passed him to sit down, his chair hadn't moved from where he'd left it yesterday. Kurt had picked up Blaine's usual order of a medium drip and wasn't sure what to do with it, Kurt had never really liked that when he could have his own usual.

"Do you want this coffee?" Kurt asked the nurse who came into the room, he recognised her as one of the nurses who actually tried to talk to Kurt yesterday and gestured to the cup on the table, he was kind of hoping the smell of coffee would stir Blaine a little. "I got it for Blaine, but he's still out." The nurse smiled and read some notes off of Blaine's chart before accepting Kurt's notepad.

_Yeah sure, but the notes say he's on a much lighter dosage, and he was awake during the early hours of the morning, you should be able to wake him up, but if he doesn't want it, I'll be at the nurses' station._

The nurse left with a smile and gestured her head towards Blaine, encouraging Kurt to wake his boyfriend. Kurt hesitated, after their last conversation he worried whether Blaine would want to see him, after all that argument was what led to him ending up in hospital.

"Blaine," Kurt said making sure his voice was slightly raised but not shouting. He shook his shoulder a little and held the coffee near Blaine's nose. He wasn't easy to wake up when he wasn't dosed up on pain medication and right now it seemed almost impossible. Kurt shook him on the shoulder, he didn't want to push him too much, he was injured and needed rest. Kurt ended up giving up and sitting back down, he didn't have the heart to try and give Blaine's coffee away again so he left it next to him, open hoping eventually the smell of coffee might stir him.

An hour later Kurt still had no luck.

He was beginning to worry but the nurses kept assuring him it was because of the medication but he would wake up when it wore off. According to one of the nurses as long as the pain was under control they were going to lower the dosage even more.

Blaine woke up more gradually this time, he could smell coffee and here voices chatting and the machines by his bed working. He automatically reached for the nurse call button, next to his hand where the nurse had attached it last night. As he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his blurry eyes he took in the room around him, everything was the same as the last time he saw the room apart from Kurt, who was curled up in a chair, a blanket had been placed over him and he slept snoring softly. Blaine smiled and wanted to move to him, the sharp pain in his ribs brought that idea to a stop.

A nurse walked in a moment later carrying a tray full of food.

"Afternoon," she said with a smile placing the food in front of Blaine. "Before we can give you any more pain medication we'd like you to eat something." Blaine smiled and began to pick at the food.

"Has Kurt been here long?" Blaine asked nodding towards his sleeping boyfriend.

"Since visiting began." She said with a smile, "He fell asleep about half an hour ago and looked a little cold. He brought you a coffee, but I think it might be a little cold." The nurse said picking up a coffee cup from next to Blaine. "Do you want me to give him a little shake?"

"No, if he's sleeping here it must mean he didn't sleep last night."

"Ok, well let me know when you're done and we'll think about your dosage. On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?" The nurse asked as she adjusted bags and checked Blaine's chart, being careful not to disturb Kurt, as she moved around the room.

"About a six and a half," Blaine said, "but if I lay really still it goes down to five and a half."

"Ok, we can lower your dosage even more." The nurse said with a smile. "Well, buzz if you need anything, the television remote is there."

Blaine put the television on, turned on subtitles and left some sitcom he didn't care much about but Kurt liked to watch. He began to pick through the food he'd been left as slowly as he could, he didn't want to be drowsy when Kurt woke up so he wanted to hold off the pain medication as long as he could, he could tolerate the pain he was in right now without anything. As time went on, Blaine found himself watching Kurt sleep rather than the TV. He wanted to wake Kurt up an apologise about everything and to make sure he was doing ok, but he knew Kurt well enough to know, it would take a good amount of sleep deprivation for him to fall asleep in public. By the time he finished the food the nurse had brought him he still felt hungry and decided to wait a while until he asked for more.

He watched Kurt as he began to wake, yawning, stretching and rubbing his neck from where he'd slept in a strange position. He even stood up and stretch around before he'd noticed Blaine watching him from the bed. When he did glance over he stopped in stretching and sat back down, Kurt went with sign language instead of speaking, for some reason his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_ Kurt signed walking towards Blaine's bed.

_"Ok, kind of in pain."_

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Kurt asked not sure what to do with himself, he wanted to take Blaine's hand but he wasn't sure how much of their argument he remembered or if he should even bring the topic up.

_"No, they said I had to eat something first and I'm still hungry."_ Blaine said and gestured to the empty tray.

"How long have you been awake?" Kurt barely realised he'd fallen asleep while waiting for Blaine to wake up, it was kind of ironic, he felt guilty he hadn't been there when Blaine had awoken but there wasn't much he could do about it now. Blaine shrugged and shifted uncomfortably, his face scrunched up in pain as he shifted In his bed, Kurt went to help him but wasn't sure how and if he would just cause his boyfriend more pain. "Well, I'm glad you are awake, how much to you remember from before...?" Kurt trailed off not sure how to finish his question.

_"I remember everything from before I left. And I'm sorry for leaving like that and for what I said."_ Blaine signed.

"Me too," Kurt said with a smile glad that the tension was beginning to brake, he took Blaine hand and squeezed it lightly. "So what happened?"

_"I went for a walk got on the subway, I was on my phone and this guy appeared and then after that it gets a little hazy."_ Blaine signed once Kurt let his hand go. _"They said I broke a few ribs and it hurts to move."_

"Aww my poor Blainey." Kurt cooed leaning over and kissing Blaine on the cheek. "I'll go get a nurse to get your more food and medicine." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again and went back out into the hall to find one of the nurses from earlier on.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I've been to Download festival and went on Holiday to a lovely little island called Cofu. But he it is. The ending is to do with an idea I've been having for a one shot, but then I realised I could use it to fill a gap I wanted to fill in this story. Anyway, enjoy!

Kurt walked into the hospital carrying Blaine's coffee order. He'd finally had a good night's sleep in an actual bed and didn't feel a need for caffeine. Blaine had been in hospital for a few days and the talk of when he would be allowed to come home was beginning. If they were lucky Blaine would be allowed home tomorrow, but before he went anywhere to police wanted to take his statement.

Kurt smiled at the receptionists and nurses as he passed and walked into Blaine's room. He was sleeping and a few of the bandages had been removed from his face and arms revealing some rather harsh looking cuts and bruises. Blaine had told Kurt repeatedly that the only pain bothering him was from his ribs, even though he'd been stabbed those wounds hardly bothered him when he had his pain medication. The big problem with injured ribs is there's nothing you can do, you can't wrap or use a cast on the area and even breathing in or coughing made Blaine wince, luckily they were going to send Blaine home with plenty of pain medication and their classes didn't start for over a month, they'd moved out early to get settled. It was going to take at least 4 weeks for his ribs to heal.

Kurt placed the coffee next to Blaine and placed a soft kiss on his forehead hoping it might stir him a little, when the desired affect began Kurt sat facing Blaine on the edge of his bed and waited for the fogginess from his nap to clear.

"How you feeling today?" Kurt asked watching as Blaine moved around wincing as he tried to make himself comfortable.

_"Ok, better now I have coffee." _Blaine signed winking, _"and you."_

"Good." Kurt smiled rolling his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness.

_"Where's your coffee?"_ Blaine signed. It was not like Kurt to go into a coffee shop, purchase a coffee but walk out of that kind of place with nothing for himself.

"I had a good night's sleep, didn't feel the need for caffeine." Kurt said with a smile. "What do you want to do today?"

_"Go home and set up our apartment."_ Blaine signed his face physically falling. _"The point of moving to New York this early was to get settled and set up our place not for me to lie in a hospital bed."_

"I know, have the nurses said when they're going to discharge you?" Kurt asked reaching over and taking a sip of Blaine's coffee, the smell of it was driving him crazy, he highly regretted not getting himself at least a small coffee. He already felt jealous of Blaine, he would go get himself a hospital coffee but those things were an insult to caffeine.

_"Yeah, they said should be tomorrow. A police man wants to talk to me some time today."_ Blaine signed. _"It's going to be a waste of time I don't remember much."_ Kurt felt bad for Blaine, that he had been through all this and seemed to be handling it quite well, but he wanted him to talk to the police, he wanted whoever did this to be punished. _"Are you hungry did you eat breakfast?"_

"Yeah, shouldn't I be the one taking care of you?" Kurt asked with a smile, it was just Blaine's habit of Blaine's to worry about Kurt. "Kind of regret not getting coffee though. Oh, I brought another DVD." Kurt said placing Chicago in front of Blaine. Kurt had, as per Blaine's request, brought his laptop and while Kurt visited they'd been watching DVD's together, stalking celebrities on Twitter and making fun of their friends on Facebook. Blaine slid to one side to allow room for Kurt to lie next to him and booted up the laptop.

They made it half way through the movie, both boys were mouthing along to the words of cell block tango, when a nurse knocked on the door with a policeman following. Kurt hopped of the bed, kissed Blaine on the cheek and left the room.

Kurt began to worry it was taking an unusually long time as he flicked through the latest issue of Vogue. He was tempted to go check what was going on but he didn't think the police would appreciate him interrupting. He decided he would wait and if nothing had happened when he had finished the entire magazine he would go and find out what was going on. But Kurt couldn't focus on an article about the new Marc Jacobs line, he could only focus on Blaine and if Blaine was ok. He caught himself reading the first paragraph four times without taking in a single word. He had no idea why he was so worried, Blaine could take of himself and no less around a police man, he could only put it down to Blaine being scared of his attacker or of something more personal. He'd started the paragraph for the fifth time, again only skimming the words when the policeman came out. The nurse smiled at Kurt and gestured for him to go back in.

"How was it?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine and placing the laptop and the table in front of them. Kurt turned towards Blaine so he could catch what he was signing.

_"Terrible, but I expected as much, let's watch the rest of the movie."_ Blaine said wincing as he moved over to give Kurt some more room. Kurt didn't want to speculate too much on why Blaine felt so uncomfortable talking about the attack, but Kurt wasn't going to push him into talking about it. At least not until Blaine was back home.

The rest of visiting hours passed with less drama and more musicals. Kurt left Blaine with a kiss taking some of Blaine's things with him. He decided to take the underground home for a change and to save his money. He managed to grab a seat in the corner and stuff his bags in between his feet. It was a straight shot between the hospitals stop and a station near his apartment so he people watched. He watched as most the passengers seemed to be wearing suits. Most carried books and most refused to make eye contact with anyone they did not come onto the tube with. But there would be the occasional person who would break these simple rules. One of which was wearing the most amazing personalised coat he'd ever seen, outside his own wardrobe at least. His eyes were drawn to the rest of the girls outfit, which she'd pulled together in a effortless kind of way. Kurt couldn't put his finger on why but he sneakily took a picture of her outfit, making sure no one saw.

Kurt began his usual routine when he got home, slipped off his shoes, hung up his coat and began to make himself something to eat. But his mind kept being drawn away from chopping peppers and stirring in chicken. He kept thinking about the picture he'd taken and the idea's he had for what to do with it. By the time he went to bed he'd come up with a plan on earning himself some extra experience in his spare time.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own glee of any of it's characters.

A/N: I still can't believe the news about Cory Monteith and all my positive thoughts go out to his family or friends. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter I wanted to put something out there as I am not sure if I want to address the situation in this fic so there may be some time before the next one but hopefully only a matter of days and not weeks.

Blaine waited around for Kurt to arrive, for visiting hours to begin, for the nurse to bring him his discharge letter and the pharmacy to be done with bringing him his prescription. Overall Blaine felt a little bit fed of waiting, he was ready to leave the boring day to day life of hospital was getting a bit repetitive. But above all that Blaine wanted to get on with his life in his apartment, with Kurt, in New York.

Blaine was also done with having to speak to his parents every day, they had called him every morning to check on his progress but not mentioned attempting to come and visit and least Cooper had the decency to tell him why he couldn't visit. But he was doing his best not to let any of that get to him, he didn't need any more family drama.

Kurt arrived promptly a minute after visiting times begun rolling Blaine's suitcase along behind him so they would not be forced to carry everything Blaine had to take home. Blaine almost jumped with joy, but instead chose to express his gratitude by hugging Kurt for possibly a little longer than he usually would. Kurt quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more and began to pack Blaine's belongings into neat organised piles. Blaine attempted to help several times but just had his hands batted away and was led back to his bed. After the third time of this happening he admitted defeat and hummed teenage dream to himself as he watched Kurt work.

"All done, is all the paperwork finished? Medication ready?" Kurt asked turning to a nurse and watching Blaine so he would be able to interpret.

_"His discharge letter is printing now and medication is on its way from the pharmacy."_ Blaine signed on behalf of the nurse. The nurse left so Kurt could help Blaine dress in privacy. He winced as he raised his arms and swore to himself as he positioned his arms into position so Kurt could help his put on the button up shirt. Kurt was worried they wouldn't be home in time for Blaine to take his pain medication, they still had yet to bring his meds or discharger papers.

By the time Kurt pulled Blaine's bags into their apartment, with Blaine following close behind it hurt for Blaine to breathe so he didn't take much in about his surroundings and instead headed for their bed while Kurt got everything for the medication sorted.

Blaine woke up the next morning with the most comfortable mattress he had ever felt, or maybe his standards had been lowered by the cheap hospital mattress and the slight happy haze the pain medication put him in, he didn't mind what the medication did as long as it didn't hurt to breathe. When Blaine moved his arm to the side he noticed Kurt had already gone, he listened for the sounds of Kurt moving around, after all he couldn't alter his own sound levels. He couldn't hear any footsteps or humming only the shower running. Blaine pulled himself out of bed and towards the bathroom running his hands through his messed up hair. He let himself into the unlocked bathroom and stood in front of the mirror smoothing his hair down and pulling into place. He was almost finished when Kurt walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair in a wet mess sticking out in every direction, he stood behind Blaine and began to apply his own products to his hair.

_"So what are the plans for the day?"_ Blaine asked drying off his hands as he turned around to face Kurt and leaning against the wall. Kurt was brushing through his hair and spraying at the same time, his hair dryer was still packed so in order to achieve his perfect quiff in the front and flawless in the back, he was improvising.

"Unpack," Kurt said not taking his eyes off of his hair in the mirror. It took Blaine a while to get Kurt to look at him again so he could sign in response.

_"You haven't unpacked yet? How have you lived without all your clothes."_ Blaine asked, trying to smile in a light hearted sort of way but he was curious as to how Kurt had lived out of boxes for the past week.

"I didn't want to unpack without you, this is your home too and I don't want you to have to ask me where everything is."Kurt said blushing a little. "And I have something to show you before we start. But we need eggs first." His eyes flicked over to Blaine to see if he was about to sign but Blaine was just smiling. He pushed away from the wall gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and made his way to the kitchen.

While they ate Kurt started up his laptop so he could get Blaine's opinion on his new spying fashion blog, he was going to take pictures of people's fashion he saw in public and feature it on his blog. Although the image of the first girl still stuck with him. Blaine clicked through all the pages Kurt had so far and was truly impressed with what he had done so far.

_"Wow Kurt, this is amazing. You should go into web design or something." _ Blaine signed and went back to scrolling through the remainder of the images. Kurt not only had a few pictures he'd taken of other people, including one of himself, Kurt and their family and friends but also some of his own designs and pictures he'd clipped from magazines.

"So you ready to start the first day of unpacking boxes?" Kurt asked beaming. For the day they planned on unpacking all their kitchen and bathroom stuff, they couldn't unpack everything until they had furniture, which was why they planned on online shopping for their furniture today to save Blaine from the endless furniture stores. Kurt had already ordered paint, with Blaine's final approval when he was in hospital. Although Kurt wasn't sure how he was supposed to build all this flat pack furniture by himself. But then again if he could help put tyres on a car he could put a few planks of wood together.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: This one is pretty fluffy, I fancied a fluff filled chapter since it's been a bit up and down for me this past weeks and I haven't had much time to write. Now after this one it shouldn't be as sugary sweet. Now back to watching Netflix. Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine sat through endless organising, and unpacking, and choosing furniture online, and waiting for said furniture to arrive, and listening as Kurt told him how to assemble said furniture, and watching the parade of items Kurt brought from flee markets and small stores he found when he went grocery shopping. Blaine was glad Kurt was adapting so well to New York, although he couldn't deny he felt jealous that the pain in his ribs was holding him back. But he would have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time. So far they had almost unpacked everything, Kurt's clothes hung organized in his closest, Blaine's not as organized and mostly in drawers, Blaine's hair products had begun to mix in with Kurt's and their DVD's and CDs meshed together by their television in alphabetised rows. All they had left were a few boxes in their bedroom and some in their study, mostly books and school supplies.

"Blaine, did you seriously bring every stuffed animal you owned as a child?" Kurt asked one morning as he sorted through the boxes on their bedroom floor, Blaine sat behind him propped up on their bed, meaning he had no way to reply to Kurt's question.

"That coming from you Kurtsie is grand," Blaine said, knowing full well it was purely for his own ears but to get across his point he picked up a stuffed animal of Kurt's from next to him on the bed and tossed it at Kurt's head, earning himself a direct hit, and while he victory danced one of his own toys thrown at him in response. _"Hey, you weren't looking, I couldn't defend myself by signing."_ Blaine signed now he had Kurt's attention. _"I know you say these things without looking on purpose, you can't fool me Hummel."_ Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah _Anderson_." Kurt finger spelled his name and got up from his position on the floor. "Don't go thinking you know all my tricks yet." He began to climb up next to Blaine making him chuckle a little.

"Oh it hurts to laugh," Blaine said to himself knowing he'd mumbled so Kurt was unlikely to understand him. He'd been trying his hardest not to stress or worry Kurt when he was in pain.

"See, there's a trick of yours, mumbling." Kurt said moving so he was next to Blaine, with their eyes at the same level.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said making sure Kurt would be able to read his lips. Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine's smiling lips. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, kissing him back and settling in against his pillows, tugging on Kurt's shirt a little. As their kissing progressed Kurt found himself on top of Kurt, Blaine didn't mind, at first. Then as Kurt shifted to get a little more comfortable – Kurt thought to himself, to help the little Kurt in his pants get more comfortable – Blaine pulled back and hissed in pain. Kurt jumped off of Blaine as though he was on fire and began to apologise.

"Oh, Blaine, I am so sorry, I forgot and do you want me to get you something for the pain. You can take some more medication soon." Kurt said jumping from foot to foot a little, not sure what direction to head in first or if he should stay and apologise some more. "Are you ok?"

_"Yeah, just give me a second and help me up a little bit?" _Blaine signed wincing in pain as Kurt moved to help prop up pillows. "That's better."

"I am so sorry." Kurt said sitting down on the other side of the bed making sure not to disturb Blaine.

"It's ok. _It's ok, Kurt, really, I'm fine."_ Blaine begun to speak but he wanted to make sure Kurt understood everything he was trying to say and the best way to do so was to sign.

"I never knew making out could be so dangerous. I'm sorry, I just got carried away."

_"Kurt it's ok, I miss making out with you and messing around with you, it's just my stupid ribs slowing me down." _ Blaine signed. _"But really, I'm fine."_ Blaine patted to spot next to him, he didn't Kurt to be scared about even sitting next to him, or touching him, he may have a broken rib or two but that didn't mean he could break into a thousand pieces if Kurt even sat near him. Kurt crawled over the bed and settled into Blaine's side, being as careful as possible not to get too close to any ribs. Blaine curled an arm around Kurt's shoulder and traced patterns on his back, listening to Kurt's slow breathing, he started wonder if Kurt had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to check, just in case he was dreaming right now.

"You distracted me; we really need to finish these boxes." Kurt said, surprising Blaine a little by moving from his arms.

"_Me_?" Blaine said poking Kurt in the side as he made a speedy retreat back to his boxes.

"You!" Kurt said sitting back down. "Now if only we had a place in our cozy apartment for all your sentimentals." Blaine rolled his eyes and didn't bother with a reply, or they would just being going round in circles all day long.


End file.
